<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thrawn's Chosen Bride by SmallWitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036203">Thrawn's Chosen Bride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallWitch/pseuds/SmallWitch'>SmallWitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brides of the Empire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Brainwashing, Come Inflation, Egg Laying, F/M, Lactation Kink, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Surrogacy, Thrawn is a kinky bastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallWitch/pseuds/SmallWitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning the war against the Grysk 75% of human females have been rendered infertile. But, some of these women can still carry children and are forced to become surrogates. Wullf Yularan's 16 year old daughter Myria is one of these women. Before she is sent to an Imperial Breeding Hospital, Wullf's friend Thrawn offers to marry her. However, she and all new brides must study at a Bride School until they are at least 18. At this bride school young girls are taught to enjoy their sexuality, but there is a darker side to their lessons. Soon Myria is addicted to the sexual pleasures promised to her upon her marriage. Once Thrawn has her in his bed, Myria will discover a hidden secret of Chiss biology, but by then, she will be completely under Thrawn's sexual control. And the breedings will have just begun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Firmus Piett/Original Female Character (implied), Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brides of the Empire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thrawn's Bride is Chosen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not sure how much of this is dead dove, but it does cover some interesting themes. Please read the tags before you begin.</p><p>Judgement Free Zone</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Grysk had come earlier than the Emperor had expected. The invading army had attempted to wage war against the Galactic Empire and the Chiss Ascendency simultaneously. The battles had been fierce and bloody. Entire worlds were decimated and reduced to slag. Some cultures were utterly destroyed, not even a written language was left behind to prove they were there. The citizens of the Empire had no idea such an enemy even existed.</p><p>But the Emperor knew, and Grand Admiral Thrawn knew. They had been preparing the Imperial Military for two decades. Building ships, modifying weapons, and training competent captains. In fact, their battles against the Rebellion had been the perfect training ground since the Grysk used the same hit and run tactics. The Grysk wanted to confuse their enemy and force them to spread their fleets too thin.</p><p>But, the Empire and the Ascendency had been ready for them, had pushed them back to the edges of known space. In their death throws, the Grysk used their most potent weapon, hoping it would destroy the morale of their foes, and they would still come out victorious. But, the Grysk had delayed too long in using their weapon. The Grysk had been defeated.</p><p>The combined militaries of the Galactic Empire and the Chiss Ascendency had won. But at a high cost. It was a year after the war ended that the enormity of the devastation was apparent.</p><p>Their enemy had unleashed a virus upon the civilian population—a virus which left three out of every four women infertile.</p><p>The Empire was desperate, so, in the dead of night, their best population scientists came up with a plan. Brides would be secured for highest-ranked members of the Imperial Military from the fertile women who remained. These brides were trained at elite schools and would be married off between the ages of 18-19.</p><p>Among the remaining human population, it was discovered that of the 75% of women who had been rendered infertile, a third could still carry a healthy baby to term. For some reason, a few women had only lost the fertility of their eggs, but their reproductive system remained intact.</p><p>The Imperial Senate ruled that the women who were infertile but could still carry a child would act as surrogates for other infertile wedded couples. Eggs would be harvested from some of the fertile women and mixed with semen before being implanted in the surrogates, who would carry the babes to term.</p><p>There had been some outcry as young women were taken from their homes and forced to carry children for other couples. But these voices were few and far between. The Empire had been devastated by the war, and so many soldiers were returning home, wanting to start families. Women who refused to carry children were derided as being selfish in news broadcasts and magazines. It was a woman’s duty to provide children, and each of these women could be providing children for a dozen or more families.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>
  <strong>Chimera, Grand Admiral Thrawn</strong>
</p><p>The Grysk’s attacks against the Chiss Ascendency had been more devastating than their attacks on the Empire. The virus the Grysk had unleashed upon humanity did not affect the Chiss. Instead, the Grysk decided to unleash wholesale slaughter on the civilian population. A majority of Chiss women and children had been killed in the attacks. Those women who survived were acting as surrogates, desperately trying to rebuild their race.</p><p>Chiss did not reproduce in the same way humans did, and most humans would be shocked as to how involved Chiss reproduction was. In his abdomen, a Chiss male carried hundreds of small eggs. When he was ready to impregnate his mate, he would internally move eggs into his ovi-pouch and inject the pouch with a sample of his mate’s DNA.</p><p>He could then immediately implant the tiny eggs into his mate or continue to carry them for up to six months as they grew. Whatever the male decided, eventually, the eggs would have to travel down his ovipositor and enter the welcoming womb of a female.</p><p>Chiss pregnancies took 12 months to complete, so many couples allowed the eggs to grow for a few months within the male. Most women worried about the size of the eggs at implantation, so most eggs were implanted within three months of fertilization.</p><p>Since Thrawn had been instrumental in defeating the Grysk, the Ascendency had recalled him. Urging him to choose a bride and help rebuild their race with his genes. They hoped that some of his tactical genii might be carried in his sperm.</p><p>Thrawn had chuckled at the idea. The Ascendency had cast him out because his tactical mind had recognized the threat of the Grysk over 20 years ago. And now they wanted him back, wanted him to spread his genes throughout the Ascendency? Additionally, the Ascendency was pushing couples to have the woman carry multiple eggs every nine months. So, while the woman was pregnant, a male would be pre-gestating a new batch of eggs to be implanted soon after the first group was birthed.</p><p>Thrawn did not mind; he often fanaticized about forcing his ovipositor into a writhing female, bringing her to climax over and over as he filled her with large eggs. Even as her belly extended, he wouldn’t be through using the female. After the eggs were implanted, a Chiss male could pump as much as two liters of nutrient cum into a female, to ensure the developing babies received the proper nutrition. A sexual ritual that would need to be repeated often as the pregnancy progressed.</p><p>Before Thrawn had left, many Chiss couples had decided to use premixed nutrient meals and introduce them into the women’s wombs in smaller amounts. The Chiss were a socially cold people, and the thought of touching their females sexually after egg implantation had disgusted many of the Aristo. But Thrawn, and a few other rebels, had talked about and relished the idea of filling their mates with eggs and cum. Of watching their bellies extend with new life.</p><p>And now the Ascendency wanted Thrawn to return, claim a bride. And to sire as many children as possible on her. He smirked, ‘I wonder what they will think when I am implanting 3,4,5 eggs in her at a time, then filling her with cum?’ He shook his head. If he returned to Csilla, then he might get away with implanting multiple eggs at a time, but only if they were small, less than three months fertilized. And he would probably never get his bride to agree to let him fill her with cum. Chiss women were such sticklers for etiquette.</p><p>The blue-skinned Admiral sat in his office, surrounded by his art, staring at a holo. It showed his friend Coronel Yularan and his young daughter Myria after the girl had won an art competition. Thrawn appreciated the young women’s talent. She was forging new ground while not forgetting the teachings of the old masters.</p><p>And, more important for him, there was an underlying sensuality and promise of sexual adventure in her work. Oh, the pieces themselves were not erotic, but Thrawn could tell the girl’s budding sexuality would be beautiful to behold. If only the right master were there to guide it. And Thrawn had decided that he would be the one to guide the young woman into her awakening.</p><p>As he had been looking at the holo of Yularan and his daughter, a thought occurred to him. Early on, Thrawn had partnered with Matron Missy and her Bridal School. It was the perfect opportunity for Thrawn to study human sexuality and to ensure the brides would have happy lives. Thrawn longed for a submissive mate, and he knew many in the Empire shared his desire to dominate a female. But to rape a woman, even if she put up no fight, that was disgusting to him.</p><p>In the other bride schools, the women were taught not to fight, to accept whatever their husbands wanted to do to them passively. It was such a waste of sexual potential, and Thrawn was never one to let potential go to waste.</p><p>‘Why return to the Ascendency and settle for a match with a cold Chiss female. There are so many surrogate wombs in the Empire begging to be filled?’ Thrawn had considered taking a human female as a lifemate for a long time once he knew that having children with her as possible.</p><p>Years ago, he had dismissed the notion. He was already one of the few non-humans in the Empire, but the others reproduced like humans. If word of his sexual desires had become widespread, even the Emperor would not have been able to save him.</p><p>But, now, with the shortage of fertile partners a reality, and the authorized use of non-fertile women as forced surrogates? Now he had a chance to take a bride for his own. And, looking back at the holo, he knew just the female he wanted.</p><p>*****************************************************************************</p><p>
  <strong>Yularen Household</strong>
</p><p>Wullf Yularn’s daughter Myria was among those infertile women who could still carry a child. Wullf was devastated; he didn’t want his daughter to spend the rest of her life locked away as an Imperial surrogate. Never being allowed outside because of possible dangers to any child she carried.</p><p>But what could he do? Myria was infertile so she could never be married, but her womb was not poisoned, as many others had been. It would be selfish to deny other couples the chance to have children. But, Myria would never be able to keep any of the children she carried, nor would they be grandchildren for him and his wife. He didn’t know what to do.</p><p>Wullf watched as his wife sat on the sofa and cried while holding their daughter. In a few months, she would be 16, and, by law, she would be removed to a breeding hospital. At 16, she would be impregnated and carry her first child. Her parents would be able to talk to her, and perhaps even visit on occasion. But, his daughter’s life was set in stone. She would not be allowed to leave until she could no longer carry children.</p><p>His little girl, who wanted to travel the stars and paint on new worlds, would be forced to stay on one planet for the rest of her life—having baby after baby, which she would never hold in her arms.</p><p>Wullf was so deep in his despair that he almost didn’t hear the sound of the incoming message.</p><p>“Yularan.”</p><p>“Wullf, are you alright?”</p><p>Wullf sighed, Thrawn, his old friend. He’d always hoped to introduce Myria to Thrawn. He knew the two art lovers would get along well. Myria had no tolerance for the way some of the newer artists threw together their work and called it art. She thought most of their work was the height of narcissism, self-glorification of their egos, and ‘tortured souls.’ The two would have a grand time and spend hours tearing apart a piece of work.</p><p>But now, that was a dream which would never happen.</p><p>“Wullf?”</p><p>“Yes, Grand Admiral.”</p><p>“Wullf, I heard about your daughter and,”</p><p>Wullf’s face twisted, was Thrawn about to offer some pity filled apology? Wullf would stop him right there. He’d had enough of false sorrow from people who secretly enjoyed the idea that Yularan’s daughter would soon be a rentable womb.</p><p>“Thrawn. I don’t want to hear,”</p><p>“Let me finish,” he interrupted. “I want your permission to take Myria as my bride.”</p><p>Wullf froze, “How? She’s not,”</p><p>“Our population was decimated by the Grysk. We, too, are using surrogates and harvested eggs. However, the eggs can be implanted using the DNA of the surrogate mother. If Myria agrees to become my wife, she will carry Chiss/Human babies. Babies that carry DNA from both of us.”</p><p>Wullf was in shock, ‘Myria could have children? She would keep her children?’ It seemed almost too good to be true.</p><p>“There is one catch,” Thrawn looked unsure, something Wullf had never seen him look. “Even married women are being asked to carry surrogate babies. We would have some children of our own, which we would raise. However, she would also have to carry some children who will be sent to the Chiss Ascendency. To be raised by other couples. That’s why I wanted to contact you directly.”</p><p>“What,” Wullf shook his head, trying to absorb what he had just heard.</p><p>“Wullf, you are one of my closest friends. You have trusted me and defended me on numerous occasions. Often from unwarranted attacks. Now, I am asking for your daughter to make a great sacrifice. I would not even consider asking her until I know that you will support any choice she makes.”</p><p>“Any choice?” Wullf asked.</p><p>Thrawn nodded. “I cannot imagine how your daughter feels in this situation. If she wants to marry me, I would be honored. If she preferred not to marry me and not to have non-human babies, I would understand that too. And I hope you respect any choice she makes.”</p><p>Wullf let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Thrawn, his friend, was offering a way out for his daughter, an option which guaranteed her freedom. Yes, she would be a surrogate for a time, would carry a few pregnancies for other women, but she would also have her own children to raise.</p><p>“I will ask her,”</p><p>“I accept,” came a quiet answer from behind him. Wullf turned and saw his daughter standing in the doorway, her mother behind her. She swallowed and took a deep breath. “I accept,” she said, more firmly.</p><p>Myria walked to her father and stood next to him. From here, she could see the face in the communicator, and Thrawn could see her. She swallowed again, “Grand Admiral Thrawn, I accept your proposal. I want to be your wife.” Her voice shook on the last words, but her face was firm.</p><p>Thrawn smiled gently at her, “I’m delighted that you have accepted my offer of marriage. I hope that I never give you cause to regret your choice.”</p><p>Myria smiled at the Chiss, ‘He’s such a gentleman, so kind, and so… handsome in an alien way.’</p><p>Wullf beamed and nudged his daughter, “You should probably go tell your mother the good news.”</p><p>Myria’s grin widened, and she went back to her mother.</p><p>Thrawn sighed and turned his attention back to Wullf, “Now that the difficult part is over, we can start planning the rest.”</p><p>“The rest?” Wullf was confused, surely Thrawn knew he could not marry Myria until she was at least 18, preferably 19 if her father had any say.</p><p>“Yes, Myria must attend an appropriate Bride School. I would like her to attend Matron Missy’s.”</p><p>“Matron Missy’s?!” Wullf was stunned.</p><p>“You’re getting married,” his wife’s screams of joy blocked out part of what Thrawn was saying.</p><p> *****************************************************************************</p><p>
  <strong>Matron Missy’s School for Brides</strong>
</p><p>In the past year, three schools for brides had been created on Coruscant. Each with a different curriculum and teaching philosophy. Two of these schools employed some of the same brainwashing techniques that recruits in the Imperial Military underwent. The methods of the teachers were engineered to ensure that the brides would never go against their training, rebel, or try to escape. These precautions were for the betterment of the Empire. And what was a young women’s autonomy when compared to the Empire?</p><p>The future husbands of the brides were to pick which school they wanted their prospective life partner to attend. The men would study the curriculums, take a tour of the schools, and decide how they wanted their future wife to learn and behave.</p><p>Egera’s Academy for Young Ladies was a typical finishing school for the upper crust of society who wished their wives to be more traditional. The girls there would learn how to care for their children and support their husband’s careers. Sexual education was limited to the basics of human anatomy, reproduction, and caring for children. The missionary position was the only position that was ever discussed.</p><p>The Imperial Bridal Academy, who only got to use that title because of some rather large bribes, believed in teaching women submission. But not enjoyable submission, no, instead the students were taught to obey or else. Their lives would be controlled by their husbands, used, and ignored at their whims. It was hardly a life one would wish to lead.</p><p>The third school was Matron Missy’s School for Brides, by far the most liberal of the schools. Matron Missy, and her silent partner Grand Admiral Thrawn, had decided that these young brides should be taught to bring joy and happiness to their husbands. The young women studied literature, art, and the sciences, like in most schools, along with childcare, cooking, and household management. But, the best part of Missy’s school was their sexual education.</p><p>According to the published curriculum, young women would learn about their bodies, sexual pleasure, and pleasing their partners through films, books, and classroom discussions.</p><p>And it was true, starting at age 16, the young women were taught about their bodies, about masturbation and sexual pleasure. They learned about sexual preferences, how each person had their own ways of finding sexual satisfaction, and how there was nothing dirty or embarrassing about enjoying nontraditional sex. The school had a vast library of erotic books and holo videos. Some were ancient works of love; others were complete manuals of sexual positions. And some items in the collection were downright pornographic.</p><p>Young women loved learning at Matron Missy’s because of the freedom it offered. The staff was kind and open to any questions regarding childcare or sexuality. Women at the school learned to use their hands to explore their bodies, to learn what felt right to them. While masturbation was not demanded, it was not punished or criticized either. Matron Missy thought it was important for the girls to learn about pleasure on their own, and gravitate to what interested them the most.</p><p>But at 17, the lessons became self-taught and hands-on. Grand Admiral Thrawn had used his genius and developed a serum, an aphrodisiac, used exclusively at Matron Missy’s. Instead of just making a person aroused, this serum rewrote the sexual pleasure centers of a woman’s brain. Women under the influence of this serum would become insanely aroused at any sexual touch or experience. And once that experience was set, this is what they would crave from then on.</p><p>The prospective husbands had filled out extensive questionnaires detailing their sexual desires. The staff at Matron Missy’s used their answers to provide the young women with toys and devices designed to teach them what their future husbands would enjoy. It was always presented as being just another part of the learning experience.</p><p>However, under the influence of the serum, the young women craved these interactions and sought them out over and over again. Brides learned to enjoy all sorts of sexual adventures, including giving oral sex, bondage, anal play, rough sex, dirty talk. Anything the future husband found arousing the wife would learn to love. They would experience more and more teasing from the toys until they begged to be given to their husbands so they could enjoy actual sex.</p><p>It was such a fantastic way to train a new bride and the men who had already married Missy’s graduates praised their wives to no end. They might not be the cold controlled brides from Egara’s or the Imperial Academy brides with no personality. But, in the bedroom, they could not compare. Brides who enjoyed sex with their husbands would initiate it, surprising their beloveds, unlike the women who were taught it was a duty or who didn’t enjoy their husband’s appetites.</p><p>Missy smiled, and hopefully, soon they would have a beautiful new student, and a chance to show how perfect their results were when the husband needed something a little different in the bedroom.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome to Matron Missy’s School for Brides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Yularan family tours Matron Missy's and all seems well. However, we get an up close look at how Missy trains her brides and what sort of punishment Myria can expect if she misbehaves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Matron Missy’s School for Brides</strong>
</p><p>Matron Missy was bustling with excitement as she took the Yularan family on a tour of her school. Coronal Yularan was very high up in the Imperial Security Bureau, the ISB. Missy knew that the ISB was always on the lookout for possible subversion against the Empire. Having Yularan’s daughter as a student would offer some protection for the school. The teaching methods at Matron Missy’s were still considered controversial, despite the glowing reviews given by the satisfied husbands of her graduates.</p><p>“I think that Myria will be very interested in this wing, it houses our humanities departments. Literature, poetry, and of course, art studios for our talented students like Myria.” Missy pointed through the open doors, and the group looked in on a few classes on painting and sculpture. As they continued down the hallway, there were small studios with one or two young women working on projects.</p><p>“I know you. Aren’t you, Myria Yularan?” A young woman of about 18 had seen them standing in the doorway. She was seated before a large loom, at least six feet across, and had been working on a sizable tapestry project. She stood up from her chair and hurried over to the door to get a better look at the group.</p><p>“Yes… wait, you’re Analis Patrial. You won the Inner Rim Arts Competition last year with your woven textiles. But you were 17 last year. How could you have competed when?” Myria didn’t quite know how to phrase her question without insulting the Analis or Matron Missy.</p><p>Missy, though, was a hard woman to insult, “How could she compete when she is a student here, you mean?” She gave Myria a look of understanding.</p><p>“Yes, I mean,” Myria looked down at her shoes, then met the Matron’s eyes. “I thought once a girl entered a bridal school that they no longer competed in events. Or even left the school until they were married.”</p><p>“That is true for students in the other two schools. They focus on a woman’s role as a wife and mother. But here, we think it is silly to have a woman give up everything that makes her interesting. While brides are not expected to have careers while they are carrying children, a woman must still have hobbies. If she doesn’t, what will she talk about with her husband? There is only so much one can say about their children,” Missy smiled knowingly at Myria’s mother, and the older woman returned the look.</p><p>“Besides,” Analis chimed in. “Most of us will be spending a lot of time on Star Destroyers or military bases. So, it’s not like we can wander downtown and grab a caf with the girls. If we didn’t have something to keep us occupied every day, we’d go mad.”</p><p>Myria furrowed her brow, “What do you mean we’ll be living on Star Destroyers? I thought, well, I assumed we’d be planetside while expecting and raising children.”</p><p>“That might be later true later on after you’ve had a few children,” the Matron nodded. “But the current protocol is to have the brides live with their husbands on a ship so they can quickly become pregnant. Then, after the babies are weaned, the couple is encouraged to get pregnant again quickly.”</p><p>“Oh, I understand. I guess that makes sense, given how many we lost in the war.”</p><p>Analis nodded in agreement, “I can’t wait. I’m engaged to Admiral Piett of the Executor. My best friend Gaila is promised to General Veers, who serves on the same ship. We’ve already talked to our future husbands, and they have promised that we will be able to visit each other often.”</p><p>The Matron could see Myria’s mind was forming questions, perhaps dozens of them. “Analis, why don’t you go back to your work?”</p><p>Analis dipped a curtsy, “Yes Matron Missy,” and returned to her loom.</p><p>Missy looked at the group, “I think we should sit down for a caf. I can see you have a lot of questions.”</p><p>The four made their way to a large lounge and settled into a sitting area by a window overlooking the Imperial Center. Scattered throughout the room were other small groups of sofas and deep overstuffed chairs, interspersed with library tables and chairs.</p><p>Knowing that this was her best chance to make her case before the ISB, Missy ordered drinks for the group from a nearby server droid and turned to Myria with a smile. “I take it you expected a very different school than what you have seen?”</p><p>Myria blushed, “I admit, I was afraid. You hear about what girls undergo at those other schools. But this place,” she gestured to the room. “It’s like being back in my regular school.”</p><p>The drinks arrived, and Missy took a long sip of her caf. “That’s what I’ve tried to do here. It may be the wrong thing to say in front of an ISB officer,” Missy nodded to Wullf. “But I had serious objections to the Empire’s handling of the crisis. Forcing women into marriage or surrogacy. And then when I heard about how women were being taught in the other schools!” Missy shook her head in disgust, a let out a loud huff, playing up her part.</p><p>“Marriage is scary enough into when you’ve been dating for years and have spent time sharing an apartment with your fiancé. But to be told here is the man you must marry. Be happy, don’t complain, and just sit around waiting for him to impregnate you.  It had to be some idiot men who came up with that plan.” Missy glanced at Yularan and could see the conflict in his face, ‘Best get back on track before I overplay my hand,’ she thought.</p><p>“Anyway,” she waved the thoughts away. “My partner and I started this school to give women the tools to make a happy marriage and an overall happy life.”</p><p>Mrs. Yularan piped up, “Finally, a woman with sense,” she shot a look at her husband. Wullf might not have had a hand in writing the new laws, but he and the ISB did enforce them. “Even if a woman is staying home raising children, she needs to have some interest outside the home.”</p><p>Wullf knew he was outnumbered and wisely kept quiet. It was only a little subversive, not even that. Just some women who thought they knew how to run the Empire better. And that was not a crime until someone decided to try and take over the government.</p><p>Myria decided to interrupt the two women before they could start listing everything wrong with the new laws. “Matron Missy, Analis said she’s talked to her fiancé. How does that work?”</p><p>“Just Matron if you please, dear,” Missy set her cup down. ‘Thrawn, you picked a smart one here. So very perceptive,’ she thought.</p><p>“We encourage our girls to write letters to their men at least once a week. It’s the best way to introduce them and let them get comfortable with each other. Most of the girls who come here are assigned a husband. Or he asks for her without having met her before, as yours did,” Missy smiled.</p><p>“The couple gets to know each other’s likes and dislikes through their letters. At first, it’s always a little formal and impersonal. But within a few months, they are sharing stories and jokes like old friends. Many of the men take the opportunity to learn their bride’s tastes, so when she goes to live with him, the home is to her liking.”</p><p>Missy sipped her caf, “Analis and her fiancé have been engaged in a prank war with Gaila and her intended. It’s been quite amusing to hear the stories, if not always fun when the pranks occur in the school,” she shook her head and smiled.</p><p>“So, the girls do have access to outside communication,” Yularan interjected. The ISB had been curious about the frequency of encrypted communiques between the students of Matron Missy’s and officers onboard ships. At the other schools, communication between students and the outside world was heavily monitored and controlled.</p><p>“Oh yes,” Missy nodded, catching Yularan’s unspoken question. “We do limit communication between the students and their families and fiancés for the first month. To help them adjust to the school and make friends among the other students. But after that, they may contact their parents as often as they wish. Parents can visit on weekends. And, we let the girls go home for major holidays like Empire Day.”</p><p>The Matron knew she had convinced the family when Mrs. Yularan squealed with delight. “Oh, that’s wonderful! I was so worried I wouldn’t see her for years and now,” the woman was getting teary-eyed. Best to move the conversation along.</p><p>“I can see that this is an emotional time for you. I completely understand, many parents have the same reaction when they realize that their daughters will still be part of their lives while at school. If you wish, we can stop for the day, and you can come back again in a week if you want.”</p><p>Wullf nodded, “Yes, I think that will be best. Thank you, Matron Missy.” The group finished their drinks and stood.</p><p>Missy led them to the front doors of the school but stopped Myria before she left. “My dear, I know this is overwhelming, but please, don’t be afraid. This is a good school, and you will enjoy your time here.”</p><p>Myria nodded, “I think so. It’s nice to know there’s so much freedom here.”</p><p>Missy smiled. “Once your fiancé finalizes the paperwork, you will be assigned a mentor. She will be an older student who has been here for at least a year.  You won’t be attending for a few months, yes?” Missy already knew the answer.</p><p>“Yes, Matron.” ‘Good, she’s learned the proper way to address me already,’ Missy thought, approvingly.</p><p> “I will be 16 in two months.”</p><p>“Wonderful, I will send you the class outlines so you can be prepared to join right in when you arrive. Now, I think your parents are waiting for you,” Missy gestured to her parents, who were standing by a speeder. “Go on, my dear, and please don’t hesitate to contact me if you have any questions.”</p><p>Myria bobbed a small curtsey and hurried to join her parents and return home.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>
  <strong>Later that evening</strong>
</p><p>Matron Missy was sitting in her office, looking over the most recent batch of husband questionnaires and sexual requirements. The news that Grand Admiral Thrawn, Warlord of the Empire, was sending his future wife to Matron Missy’s had already made the rounds, and she had been flooded with new applications.</p><p>Matron Missy was not just a teacher. She was, in fact, a Doctor of Psychology and sexuality. Missy, under her old name, had been a top personality investigator for the ISB, a position she still held in a part-time capacity. Now, she had fine-tuned her skills and used them to train ideal brides for officers of the Imperial Military. No man wanted his sexual kinks to be announced to the world. So, Missy had learned to get her information sneakily.</p><p>The questionnaires she had developed were pages long and often asked the same question several times but in different ways. To provide the perfect bride, she needed to know the deep, personal, sexual needs of the prospective husband. That meant ferreting out precisely what they required of their women in the bedroom. And those sorts of questions were difficult to get direct answers to.</p><p>Missy did not accept every bride placement request, of course. She just couldn’t. Some of these men wanted boring brides, women with no sexual desires, or intimate interests. These applications she politely refused and directed the husbands to seek placement for their intended at Egara’s. There was no sense in training a young woman to bask in sexual play if her husband could not meet her needs.</p><p>Sadly, some of the other applications were from sadists—men who wanted to hurt women and did care if their partners enjoyed sex. Missy would never send one of her girls to such men. They would never be able to appreciate the dedication it took to produce a husband’s sexually perfect match. These men she rejected point-blank and sent to the Imperial Bridal Academy. However, she did note the men’s sexual proclivities and passed along her analysis to the ISB under a pseudonym, of course. Such men rarely limited themselves to legal partners, and already her warnings had unearthed a few serial predators who were quickly removed from the Imperial ranks.</p><p>The Matron’s com beeped; she had a message incoming. Missy glanced at the ID and saw the transmission originated from the Yularan household. Intrigued, she activated the com, and Myria’s face filled her viewscreen.</p><p>“Myria, dear. Are you all right?”</p><p>“Yes, Matron Missy it’s only that, I had a question that I couldn’t ask in front of my parents.” Myria blushed, and Missy could guess the nature of the young woman’s inquiry. Missy had learned it was best to let the women ask the questions aloud rather than answering their unspoken queries.</p><p>For some reason, young women became aroused when asking their intimate sexual questions. Arousal that Missy’s school would eventually exploit.</p><p>“Yes, Myria?”</p><p>“Well, I wondered… about your school’s sexual education.”</p><p>“What about it?” Missy prompted.</p><p>“I heard that, that is to say, that you teach…sex.”</p><p>“Well, our education does cover the topic of human reproduction,” Missy began.</p><p>“No Matron, I mean…you teach the girls how to have sex. Using objects,” Myria whispered the last two words. As though she was afraid someone might overhear.</p><p>“Ah,” Missy nodded. This conversation had to be handled delicately. If a girl became too skittish, she might be scared off. And wasn’t that just a waste of sexual potential?</p><p>“It is true; we do use what you might call sex toys to introduce our students to human anatomy. They are used primarily so our students can get a realistic idea of how a man’s penis is supposed to look and feel. This is done in a classroom, and many of our students find the entire process amusing. I think it’s due to the ridiculous colors these objects come in,” Missy leaned forward and smiled as if sharing a joke with a close girlfriend.</p><p>“Ok. But, what about the girls using these toys to.” Myria stopped, but Missy nodded for her to continue her sentence. Myria took a deep breath and started over. “I’ve heard stories about girls being forced to use these toys for masturbation.”</p><p>Myria was flushed, and her breathing sped up as she thought about how a girl would use these toys, how she would use these toys on herself.</p><p>‘Oh, Thrawn. This girl has so much potential,’ Missy smiled.</p><p>“Myria, I will speak plainly to you. Some girls decide to engage in masturbation using toys which they pick out. However, such personal play is not allowed until you are 17 have a better understanding of your sexuality and what you enjoy.”</p><p>“Nevertheless,” Missy was sure to stress this point. “At no time will I, or any instructor here, <strong>force</strong> you to use such toys.”</p><p>“Um, what about masturbation, without using toys?” Myria’s voice went up. Missy knew what she was asking. Myria was at an age where most young women began exploring their bodies. Missy looks closer, and she could see Myria’s nipples were small, hard points poking through her nightshirt.</p><p>“My dear,” Missy smiled disarmingly. “Have you been engaging in masturbation?”</p><p>“Not really, I think. I mean, I’ve touched myself, and it’s felt really nice,” Myria hurried through the sentence. “But, I’ve never, um, you know,” the young girl waved her hand and shrugged.</p><p>Missy wanted to laugh, ‘Why are these girls not taught about their bodies?’</p><p>“Myria, do you read romance stories. Stories with sex?”</p><p>“Yes, sometimes.”</p><p>“And you use these when you touch yourself?”</p><p>Myria looked ashamed, “Yes, Matron Missy.”</p><p>Missy laughed, “That’s ok, Myria, most women do. However, I want you to do something for me.”</p><p>“Yes, mam.”</p><p>“You can continue to read these books. However, when you do, I want you to picture yourself as the woman in the stories. Picture yourself and your body exactly as it is. And, I want you to picture your intended husband as the man. Imagine yourselves doing everything in those books. But I don’t want you to touch yourself.”</p><p>“What? I mean, why?”</p><p>“Those books don’t depict how many couples actually enjoy sex. They are written for the masses and are fairly tame when compared to an actual married couple's sex life. Instead, I want you to become comfortable with the idea of touching your partner’s body, of him touching your body, but don’t actually touch yourself.”</p><p>“But, if these books are written for you to use when…masturbating, then why can’t I?”</p><p>“Myria,” Missy looked stern, it wouldn’t do for the girl to begin questioning her this early on. “Trust me, when you attend your sexual education class, you will learn more about where your pleasure centers are and how they are best engaged. It is not good to learn bad habits from poorly written books. Do you understand me?” Missy’s voice was firm.</p><p>“Yes, Matron,” Myria looked embarrassed.</p><p>“Myria,” Missy’s voice was kind again. “I’m sorry to be harsh. It’s just that, I’ve seen so many young girls like you rush into sexual exploration and become confused or scared. I really think it’s best to wait until you are around other young women your own age. Then you can share experiences and realize that everyone has the same fears and questions. Do you understand me?”</p><p>“Yes, Matron Missy,” Myria nodded, looking happy and calm again.</p><p>“I’m glad. Now my dear. I am sorry to cut you off, but I have a lot of work still to go over tonight, and I need to talk to your friend Analis. She’s getting married in a few weeks, and I always make time to talk to brides before they go off to their husbands. Even with all the time spent teaching them and preparing them for marriage, many young women get nervous, and it’s nice for them to have someone to confide in.”</p><p>“That’s so nice of you, Matron Missy. I’m so sorry I’ve kept you from your work. Please let Analis know I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, dear. Good night.”</p><p>“Good night Matron Missy.”</p><p>Missy ended the com and sat back, satisfied that she had gotten the girl’s attention. Myria would definitely be attending her school after this conversation. Quickly she finished up for the evening and sent out her schooling recommendations. Her latest report to the ISB would wait until tomorrow, some of those men warranted further investigation before she concluded her reports.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>Two floors below the welcoming lobby of Matron Missy’s was a gym with a pool, sauna, running track, and several rooms for small classes and yoga. Missy walked through the gym to the other side of the building and entered the locker room and showers. About a dozen students were in the locker area. All curtseyed and said, “Good evening, Matron,” to which Missy nodded. These were her older students and they had learned how to act with proper decorum.</p><p>Missy used her passcode and walked through a door in the back of the changing area. She entered a long hallway filled with other entries, passing by occupied rooms she came to one marked Analis. Swiping her key card, she walked inside.</p><p>The room was sterile, like a medical bay. The walls and furniture were shades of light grey and off white. It was in these rooms that the actual bridal training occurred, where young women were taught to enjoy their husband’s sexual kinks and respond enthusiastically to them. The room design was augmented for each girls’ training, and this one was mostly bare. Save for the young woman on her hands and knees on a mat.</p><p>Analis was wearing a short V-neck tunic that covered her shoulders. The white tunic, the uniform for this training area, was worn by all the girls and ended at their thighs. Analis had pulled the neck open, leaving her breasts to swing free in the cold air of the room. Her nipples were clamped, with a short chain running between them, and her hands were bound to the floor.</p><p>Analis’ tunic had been rucked up to her hips, exposing her swollen pussy. Behind her, Missy could see that a small droid was teasing the girl. Bringing a vibrator to her clit, then pulling it away before she could climax. Missy checked the panel by the door and saw that the girl had been here for over two hours. During that time, she had been teased and denied release over and over again.</p><p>Missy walked into the room, “Analis, how are you, my dear,” she asked in a playful voice.</p><p>“Matron,” Analis moaned and turned her head to look Missy in the eyes. Missy was so proud, even as Analis rocked herself back on the vibrator, panting, desperate for release, she hadn’t forgotten her training.</p><p>“I’m sorry Matron, I shouldn’t have played that prank on Gaila. Please, Matron, I’m sorry! Please stop teasing me.”</p><p>“Shush, dear shush. I can see that you are sorry. But you know that you must be punished. And this is the punishment your future husband will use should you disobey him.” Missy bent down and tugged at the chain between the nipple clamps. ‘Good,’ she thought, Analis had secured it correctly.</p><p>“Ahhh!” Analis threw her head back, the tug on her sensitive nipples, almost bringing her to climax. Sensing Analis’ impending orgasm, the droid pulled the vibrator away.</p><p>“I promise, Matron. I promise I’ll never disobey Firmus. I know he will be even harsher to me than you! Please, Matron, I can’t stand it anymore I need, I need,” Analis’ face showed her desperation.</p><p>“What do you need, my dear girl,” Missy looked on in understanding while she typed some instructions for the droid into her pad.</p><p>“Please, Matron, I need his cock in my ass. I need to come! Please, Matron, can’t stand it. I can’t come unless he’s inside me!” Analis screamed as the droid put the vibrator back on her clit, the vibration on its highest setting. Analis’ mouth was wide open; her lips pulled back as the droid brought her climax.</p><p>Analis’ body went limp, and she dropped her shoulders to the floor. Her pussy still held up against the vibrator, which continued buzzing along.</p><p>“There you go Analis, was that enough?”</p><p>“No, Matron. I need his cock. Please, Matron. Please. Let the droid fuck my ass.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, my dear. But, your husband has ordered that your punishments do not include anal play. That’s only for good girls.”</p><p>“I’ll be a good girl Matron. I promise,” Analis looks desperate. She could come a hundred times with the droid, but she wouldn’t be satisfied until she got a cock in her ass.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Analis, you know the rules. You will be allowed to come on a standard dildo for the next hour. However, it will only be in your pussy.” Missy typed in a new command, and the droid went to the wall and pulled out a dildo which it attached to and arm above the vibrator.</p><p>“No, please, Matron! Give me his cock! Put it in my ass! Please! Just once! Please!” she screamed as the droid shoved the small dildo into her pussy.</p><p>“No Analis. Now, take that fake cock into your cunt and take your punishment. It’s the only way you’ll learn your lesson,” Missy turned and left the room as the droid continued to fuck Analis.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>Analis knelt on the mat, feeling ashamed by how she had acted. Firmus had told her she was not to play any more pranks, that is was not how he wanted his bride to behave. But, she had wanted to get in one more laugh before she had to leave her friends and get married.</p><p>And now she was being punished. She had tried to be a good girl and take her punishment well. She had changed into her tunic and had pulled open the neck so she could play with her breasts, bringing her nipples to attention.  She had taken a little bit of a Matron Missy’s special lube and spread it around her nipples. She loved using that lube. It made touching herself so much better. Then she attached a pair of clips to her nipples. She gave them a sharp tug to ensure they were properly attached. She imagined Firmus putting them on her, telling her how bad she had been.</p><p>Analis had never met her fiancé in person, she only knew him through his letters to her. It was in these letters that he let her know about his sexual desires, and his interest in anal play. Analis had never thought she’d like anal play. It just seemed wrong to her. A woman’s rectum had no erogenous receptors, so what was the point? It was just for the man’s pleasure. But, Firmus had told her that he enjoyed anal play and because she cared for him, she agreed to try it.</p><p>The first time she’d taken a small dildo in her ass, she came harder than she ever had before. Playing with her pussy was nothing when compared to a hard cock in her ass. And then, when she’d taken a dildo molded from Firmus’ cock in her ass, she knew he was perfect. That was a mere six months ago, and she quickly became addicted to the feeling. She’d ride that fake cock for hours every evening. Pinching her nipples and tugging on them, imaging he was behind her, filling her. Fucking her.</p><p>But now, because she had been misbehaved, she wouldn’t get to feel him. And, if the Matron decided she hadn’t been punished enough, she might not get to feel his wonderful cock for an entire week.</p><p>Analis knew she had to make the punishment count, and she decided to put the special lube on her clit. The lube made her more sensitive, and she knew that punishments, when every touch was torture, truly showed repentance.</p><p>But it hadn’t helped. Matron had left her here, with only a basic dildo fucking her pussy. For an hour, Analis screamed and cried. Rocking back against the dildo as it fucked in and out, the vibrator hitting her clit with every movement.</p><p>Analis came, again and again, panting and groaning, desperate to come like she usually did. But, without a hard cock in her ass, she was still aroused and incomplete.</p><p>Eventually, the dildo stopped fucking her, and the droid moved away, putting the toys in a cube for cleaning. The bonds on her hands released and Analis stoop up on shaky legs. Slowly so made her way out of the teaching hall and into the locker rooms. She was covered with sweat, and her cunt was dripping. She needed to take a shower before bed.</p><p>“Analis?” She looked up and saw her friend Gaila standing by the shower room entrance.</p><p>“Gaila, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Analis was crying. She was so ashamed that she’d hurt her friend and earned that punishment.</p><p>“I know. I told Matron that she was too harsh. That you needed to have his cock up your ass at least once tonight.”</p><p>“You didn’t get in trouble, did you?” Analis didn’t want her friend to be punished because of her.</p><p>“No, no,” Gaila was quick to assure her friend. “She said she knew it was harsh, but you’d learn your lesson tonight. Tomorrow you can get his cock again.”</p><p>“Oh, thank the stars,” Analis was relieved. Tomorrow she would feel her beloved Firmus in her ass again.</p><p>“Now, how about I help you with that shower.” Gaila wrapped an arm around Analis and led her towards a bench in the shower stall.</p><p>“Thank you,” Analis was so glad she still had her best friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Myria Enters Matron Missy’s School for Brides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Myria enters Matron Missy's and makes some new friends. She has her first Sexual Education class, gets a real feel for a man's cock, and had a frank discussion with her roommate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Myria Yularan arrived at Matron Missy’s School for Brides at noon on a Saturday, four days after she turned 16. Matron Missy had told the young woman that Saturday was the best day to arrive. Saturdays were half-days, the girls would attend seminars or workshops in the morning and have the rest of the day free so that they could work on homework or projects.</p><p>Myria was excited to meet her mentor Kayla in person for the first time. The two had been communicating for about two months and were already close friends. Kayla had just turned 17 and had spent the previous year at Matron Missy’s. Myria and Kayla had spent hours talking about holo actors and dramas, in between getting Myria caught up with the curriculum.</p><p>Because girls entered the bride schools after their 16<sup>th</sup> birthday, it was impossible to plan out courses in trimesters like in a standard school. Instead, each session had a 6-month lesson plan that repeated as students entered and left after attending all the lessons. It was not a perfect solution, but since all the girls helped each other, they made it work.</p><p>“Myria,” Kayla shouted and waved as the young woman exited the speeder, her father carrying a large suitcase and her mother holding a smaller box with a few plants. Myria herself carried a messenger bag with a half dozen sketchpads and her drawing pencils. She’d use the paints supplied by the school for her art.</p><p>“Kayla, how are you? I hope you liked your present,” Myria had sent Kayla a gift card for her birthday.</p><p>“I did, my mom and I went out to Torries and bought some adorable outfits. I can’t wait to show them off to you.”</p><p>“Ladies,” Matron Missy appeared in the doorway. “Let’s go inside. I’m sure your mother doesn’t want to carry that heavy box any longer than she had to.”</p><p>The group made their way inside and up to the dorms. Along the way, they passed many other girls settling into the lounges and study areas. Some were wearing everyday clothes like Myria, but others had on outfits that were identical to Kayla. A pair of high waisted wide leg tan slacks and a flowy blouse. Kayla’s was a deep blue, but other girls were wearing light blue, and a few even wore white tops.</p><p>Wullf and his wife carried their daughter’s things to her dorm room, which she would share with another young lady, “Verain, she is probably studying in the lounge right now. She’s been here for six months and can help you get caught up on class assignments.” Her parents said goodbye to Myria and were escorted out by Kalya since Myria needed to get used to the school, and a long goodbye would only cause anxiety. Myria promised her mother that she would call her in precisely one month, as soon as her settling in period was over.</p><p>After her parents departed, Myria was left alone in her room with Matron Missy, who showed her where to put her clothes and personal items.</p><p>“Matron Missy, is there a uniform I needed to get?” Myria was nervous, afraid she had missed an important message. No one had been wearing a uniform when she had visited two months ago.</p><p>“Oh, no, dear,” Missy laughed. “And, before you wonder why you didn’t see anyone wearing a uniform before, Sunday is a free day, and no one needs to wear a uniform.” That is why every new student toured on Sundays. Uniforms made everyone nervous for some reason.</p><p>“Young women from 16-17 may wear whatever they choose to. From age 17 to 17 and a half, they wear clothing similar to Kayla. After that, you will wear the tan slacks and light blue top until a month before your marriage. Then you wear a white blouse. I’ve found that a uniform that changes with age has been very valuable for our young ladies. The colors help to remind them how close they are to marriage and adulthood. It’s a psychological benefit and can help lessen your anxiety when you can see several others who are at the same stage of life.”</p><p>Matron Missy smiled, and Myria did as well. Everything she said had made sense. With so many young women, it would be nice to be able to look across a room and see others who were facing the same future as herself.</p><p>Kayla returned to the room and gave Myria a big kiss on the cheek, “From your mother,” she laughed.</p><p>“Kayla, why don’t you take Myria around and introduce her to the other girls. See if you can find Verain while you are at it.”</p><p>“Yes, Matron Missy,” Kayla bobbed a curtsey, and Myria followed suit. Matron Missy nodded approvingly, Myria was going to do so well here.</p><p>Kayla took Myria on a tour of the dorm and study areas, places she had not seen during her initial visit. None of the younger women’s rooms had private baths. Instead, ten students shared a bathing area with four toilets and two sonic showers.</p><p>“Is that enough for everyone?” Myria could only imagine the stampede to the showers that must happen each morning.</p><p>“Actually, yes. Your schedule will have you in the gym in either the morning or the evening. Most of us take our showers there. These are for weekends or if you need a quick clean up. In your last six months here, you move into an apartment with a living area, small kitchen, and a private bath.”</p><p>“Why only in the last six months?” Myria was confused.</p><p>“It’s another part of the bride training, to make sure you can keep your quarters clean while still cooking and living in them.”</p><p>“Oh, that makes sense. My mother likes to joke that my father has never learned how to hang up a towel.” The two young women laughed; men never did learn to pick up after themselves.</p><p>Eventually, they found Verain and another girl sitting in a lounge surrounded by plants. “This is your new roommate Myria,” Kayla introduced the girl, who greeted each other. “It’s nice to meet you. This is my best friend, Jharat.”</p><p>Kayla and Myria joined the other two around the table and got down to the critical matter of gossip.</p><p>“Myria is an artist, and she’s won several awards already.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s great, I’m a poet. I’ve published a few pieces for literary magazines. Nothing big yet,” Verain added.</p><p>“At least you’re getting your name out there. I still have no idea what I want to do. Everything just seems so limited now,” Jharat looked sad, and the others understood. Verain and Myria at least could continue their careers as artists while married. Many others had hoped for a future in the sciences or medicine, but currently, their status as fertile women prevented them from studying at universities.</p><p>“Come on, let’s be happy,” Kayla tried to cheer everyone up. “Myria, your father said you were to be married at 19. Is that true?”</p><p>“Yes,” she nodded. “I think he wants me to stay his little girl for a while longer.”</p><p>“Good luck with that. Every girl comes here expecting to hold out. But most get married as soon as it’s legal. The day after they turn 18 if their husband in on the Throneworld.” Verain spoke, and the others shook their heads in agreement.</p><p>“Why? Are we forced to or?”</p><p>“Oh,” Verain sputtered. “No, no, nothing like that. It’s just that after writing to our future husbands for two years, most fall completely in love with them and can’t wait to get married. Couples have made their plans, and, frankly, some people will find even more freedom after they are married than they do here.”</p><p>“It’s true,” agreed Kayla. “My fiancé, Vice Admiral Hugo, and I have been writing back and forth for a year now. He was even permitted to visit me here at the school when he was on leave. He’s so kind and generous. He thinks my dream of being a holo-novelist is wonderful, something my parents never agreed with me about. But he wants me to use a pseudonym. He doesn’t want everyone to know that his wife writes romances.” She and the other broke into peals of laughter at the idea of an Admiral’s wife writing dirty stories.</p><p>“Who are you engaged to?” Jharat leaned forward.</p><p>Myria took a breath, “Grand Admiral Thrawn.” This was the first time she’d said his name aloud since he’d asked for her hand. She had not even told her old friends from school his name. She had told them that she was engaged, but that was it. Saying his name out loud somehow made their engagement real. Made him more real.</p><p>There was dead silence, and the others wore matching expressions of shock.</p><p>“Grand. Admiral. Thrawn.” Verain made each word a sentence.</p><p>“Yes,” Myria was nervous. Was it because she was human, and Thrawn was a Chiss? Was it because of his reputation after Baton? What was going through their minds?”</p><p>“Grand Admiral Thrawn? Warlord of the Empire, Hero of the Grysk War, the greatest military mind in the Empire, Grand Admiral Thrawn?!” Verain was jumping up and down and shouting.</p><p>“How did you manage to get assigned to him? He’s one of the most sought-after bachelors in the galaxy right now.” Jharat’s voice was tinged with awe and jealousy.</p><p>Myria decided on a half-truth, leaving out her infertile status. “I wasn’t assigned to be his bride. He asked my father for permission to marry me. He’s an old friend of my father’s, and when he heard what was going to happen to me,” she left the statement in the air—letting them fill in the rest for themselves.</p><p>“It makes sense,” Jharat said. “The Grand Admiral is a well-known connoisseur of art; his private collection is rumored to rival that of some museums. So, it stands to reason that he would choose an artist for his bride, especially if he likes your work and wants you to continue pursuing your passions.</p><p>Kayla sighed, “That’s so romantic. He’s like a knight rescuing a princess.” The girls laughed and joked and told stories about their intended husbands. Myria felt happy for the first time in months. These girls were future brides, just like her. But they were delighted and excited that they would soon be married. It was the same way young women would have felt before the Grysk war and the devastation it wrought.</p><p>They talked for hours, and it was late into the night before they finally realized how tired they were. “You know,” Myria said sleepily. “I was so terrified about coming here about meeting everyone. About getting married but seeing how happy everyone is, how free we all are, it’s just,” she shrugged her shoulders. “It’s like everything has gone back to normal. There are no forced marriage laws or birth requirements. This feels like it’s how it should be.”</p><p>“I’m glad you approve of our school,” Matron Missy laughed from behind the group. “But now, I believe it’s time to go to bed. You will be able to talk all day tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yes, Matron Missy.” “Good night Matron Missy.” “Yes, Mam.”</p><p>The girls split up and went to their rooms, still giggling down the hallway. Matron Missy smiled and nodded her head, ‘Oh yes, Myria will fit in her very well.’</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>
  <strong>Monday, Myria’s first day of classes</strong>
</p><p>Myria and the girls had spent all of Sunday talking and laughing while the students showed their new classmate the classrooms, studios, and the gym. Myria had been amazed when she saw the large pool in the gym. On Coruscant pools were a luxury for the wealthy, and she had only been able to swim when off-planet on vacations.</p><p>Kayla helped Myria get comfortable swimming again, and soon the girls were racing each other across the pool. Verain watched them from the sauna area, and after Myria got out, she showed her the rooms where workout groups and yoga sessions were held. Myria signed up for morning gym sessions, yoga M, W, F, and a workout T, TH, S. Sundays, Myria decided, were going to be pool days, at least for now.</p><p>On Monday morning, Myria got up and attended her first yoga class, Jharat was with her. The session was fun, and they stretched and meditated for an hour until it was time to get ready for her lessons. Since she hadn’t been sweating, Myria decided to forgo a shower and headed straight to the learning annex.</p><p>Her classes that day were a creative writing course, and then cooking, followed by lunch. Then she had finances, art, and finally, Sexual Education. Myria was the most nervous about this course.</p><p>Myria’s class had ten other young women in it; she took a seat in the second row and waited patiently as the class filled up. Thanks to Kayla and Verain, Myria was caught up on the previous lessons on human reproduction. The lessons were very analytical in their explanation of ovulation and fertilization. But today’s lesson plan was on male anatomy. Specifically, they would be looking at reproductions of male genitalia.</p><p>Matron Missy taught all the sexual education classes. It helped them become relaxed with her, especially in sexual situations. This would be essential later when she brought the girls to the bridal training rooms. The more they associated her voice with a classroom explanation of sex, the better they responded when she introduced them to the fucking machines they would train on.</p><p>“Good afternoon, young ladies, I want to welcome our new student Myria to our class. As you know, today, we will be discussing male genitalia, and I have several examples to share.” Missy reached into a box on her desk and pulled out a bright pink dildo.</p><p>The girls in the class laughed, but Missy could see that most of them were also a little terrified of the size of the false dick she was holding. Time to calm them down and get them relaxed enough to start fantasizing about enjoying their future husband’s penises.</p><p>“I know, the colors leave a bit to be desired. But let me assure you ladies, the pleasure these bring will be all you desire.” The girls laughed at her joke but were still looking on in trepidation. But, Missy had taught this course several times before, and she knew that she just needed to get the girls to focus on the anatomical aspects of the lecture.</p><p>Missy gave each girl a replica penis to put on their desks. Making sure that Myria’s dildo was a cerulean blue, which almost perfectly matched Thrawn’s skin color. “Alright, girls, pick up your model, and let’s go over the parts of the penis.”</p><p>The remainder of the class was filled with jokes and technical terms. By the end of the class, the girls were handling their dildos with ease. They had become more comfortable with the size and feel of the models. Missy could see that some of the girls were caressing their models, unconsciously memorizing the weight and feel of the dildos. Thinking about how the false dicks would feel in their bodies.</p><p>After her lessons were done for the day, Myria was still a little uneasy about her future husband’s potential anatomy. She decided to find Kayla and ask the older girl some questions. She found Kayla in a hallway and pulled her into an empty classroom.</p><p>“Kayla, may I ask you a question? About,” Myria didn’t know what to say. Thankfully, Kayla knew what lessons Myria had just had and could work out what had the young woman so flustered.</p><p>“Let me guess. You are concerned about the size of your future husband’s anatomy.”</p><p>Myria let out a relieved sigh, “Yes, those dildos were just.”</p><p>“Not even actual sized,” Kayla told her.</p><p>“You mean, my husband will be smaller?” Myria was hoping that would be the case.</p><p>“No, the average male is 5 inches long and 4.5 inches around when hard,” Kayla breathed the last word.</p><p>“Really?” Myria was scared, but her pussy tightened instinctively. Her dildo had been a lovely shade of blue, and she could imagine what Thrawn’s penis would look like when erect.</p><p>“Yes, that’s why your class models are smaller. It’s to help you get comfortable with the general shape and feel of a penis. When you begin using toys to masturbate, you always start with little dildos. You’ll have an entire year to become used to a full-size man gradually,” Kayla laughed at the look on Myria’s face.</p><p>“And,” Kayla leaned in. “According to some of the older girls, about six months before you are married, you are given a dildo modeled after your husband’s cock. It’s supposed to have sensors that let you know where he’s most sensitive. So, you learn how he likes to be pleasured.”</p><p>Myria had been mildly turned on after the class, but now she was extremely aroused, her pussy clenching down on nothing.</p><p>“That’s enough, Kayla,” Matron Missy appeared from nowhere. “You know that I want to keep these discussions in the classroom. Now go to your evening class.”</p><p>Kayla look embarrassed and dropped into a quick curtsey, “Yes, Matron.” She hurried off to the training hallway, worried that she would be punished for her infraction.</p><p>Missy sighed and looked at Myria, taking in her rapid breathing and the delicate flush on her bosom. Missy wanted to be angry at Kayla for her careless words. But based on what she saw, it seemed as though Thrawn’s chosen bride hadn’t been scared off by the idea of being stretched open for her husband’s cock. Missy was sure if she offered Myria a dildo right now, the young woman would take it back to her room and start riding it.</p><p>However, Missy was not going to break her rules regarding when the girls were allowed to engage in masturbation. Instead, she decided to encourage Myria’s sexual interest while seeing how obedient she could be. Thrawn’s bride would need to be very submissive to his needs, and it was best she learned that submission now.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Myria, Kayla should not have been gossiping like that,” she sighed. “This is why I want you to wait until you’ve completed the class to begin masturbating. You need to spend more time getting comfortable with your model, learning the feel and weight of it. Please, Myria,” she took the young woman’s hand in hers. “Please promise me you’ll wait until you’ve learned more about your body and how to bring yourself pleasure before you try anything.”</p><p>Missy knew how to word her request just right to keep Myria intrigued but also ensure that the young women would not act on her desires.</p><p>Myria was so confused. She had started the conversation, afraid of her husband’s potential size. Then she became aroused at the thought of holding a model of Thrawn’s cock inside her. Of having it fucking her. But now, Matron Missy was asking her not to act on her desires for months. She wanted to argue, to tell Matron Missy that she had was ready to learn her body. But, she understood that Missy had been teaching brides for some time, and she knew best how to teach Myria about her body.</p><p>“Yes, Matron,” she said. Her eyes downcast.</p><p>Myria walked quickly away, trying to get a handle on her emotions. She was so confused. Usually, she’d talk to her mother or her best friend, but neither were here.</p><p>Myria went to the cafeteria and grabbed a quick meal to take with her to her room. She settled down on her bed to look over her notes from the day. By the time she’d finished her meal, she had gotten herself under control until she opened up her notes from her last class.</p><p>Myria had used her artist's skill to draw her model dildo down to the exact shade of blue. Now she stared at it, gently running her fingers over the image, imaging the feeling of the raised veins and soft head.</p><p>Verain bust into the room, “Myria, are you alright? Jharat said you grabbed food and ran out of the cafeteria, and someone said that Kayla was in trouble for something she’d said to you.”</p><p>Myria’s head had shot up when Verain entered, and she quickly closed her notes. “Yes, I’d had some questions about the models from class, and Kayla and I got to talking and,” Myria stopped. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know Verain very well. Could she tell this virtual stranger what she’d been thinking?</p><p>“Oh,” Verain instantly understood what Kayla and Myria must have been discussing. She settled down on her bed, sitting opposite Myria.</p><p>“I get it, I really do. I remember when I took that class, especially the first lesson when Matron Missy gives you the model. I’d thought that I’d be disgusted. I mean, who wants to be sitting in class waving around a fake penis?”</p><p>“Exactly,” Myria nodded. “It seemed so big, but then Kayla told me that it’s actually smaller than a real man’s penis. And that, when girls turn 17, they start using the dildos to open themselves up. And,” Myria looked lost. She dropped her shoulders and whispered, “And then she said before we’re married, we get a model of our husband’s cock to use, to learn how to pleasure them and,” she let the sentence drop</p><p>Verain nodded, “And it sounded terrifying and erotic at the same time?”</p><p>“Yes,” she agreed. “I had drawn the model, labeling the parts, but when I went to study my notes. All I could think about was how it felt in my hands.”</p><p>Verain laughed, making Myria angry. “What’s so funny!?” She screamed.</p><p>“Myria, you are supposed to be aroused. Why do you think we’re here?” Verain loudly replied. “We’ve been sent to this school because our husbands want us to enjoy sex. Because they don’t want cold wives who just lay there and take it. They want partners who enjoy being touched, who enjoy touching them.”</p><p>Myria sat stunned as Verain continued. “The other schools treat sex like an obligation, believe me, I know. A friend of my older sister went to Egara’s, and she tried to explain sex to me before I was sent here. The way she described sex made it sound like the experience was only slightly more enjoyable than giving birth. But I got lucky. The man who asked for me as a bride had me sent here to learn.”</p><p>“And believe me, I’ve learned a lot here. After six months we’re allowed to begin masturbating, did you know that?”</p><p>Myria shook her head, yes. “I’d played with myself a bit before I came here. It was ok, but I didn’t know what I was doing. I was copying what I’d seen in holos, pulling at my nipples like I was milking an animal. And just shoving fingers inside thinking I’d get magically have an orgasm. I thought it was so stupid that I had to wait to try touching myself again. But you know what,” Verain leaned in closer to Myria.</p><p>“I’m glad I waited. You learn so much in those classes. You learn where you are the most sensitive, where nerves are clustered. Stars,” she sat back laughing. “In the next level of classes, you learn the best way to massage and stimulate yourself and your partner.” She let out a huff of a laugh and fell back on the bed, turning her head to look at the shocked girl sitting across from her.</p><p>“You study human anatomy. You learn what positions will have him hitting your g-spot and rubbing your clit. What positions will make you so tight around him, he’ll almost explode the second he enters you. Myria,” she smiled at her roommate. “It seems scary because we’ve been told that sex is dirty, that our sexuality is scary. That we shouldn’t enjoy ourselves because that makes us sluts.”</p><p>Myria grimaced, remembering the rumors that had spread around her summer camp when a girl was caught rubbing herself. She remembered one of the women in their apartment block loudly recounting that she had walked in on her daughter and a boy and how ashamed she was. Myria didn’t know exactly what the woman had seen, but the rumor was that the girl had been massaging the boy’s penis.</p><p>“Myria,” Verain’s voice was soft and happy. “We are lucky to be here. We can ask any questions we want. We can learn what feels good. And,” she sat up again. “We don’t have to feel ashamed.”</p><p>Myria got up and sat on Verain’s bed, hugging the other girl. “Thank you. I really needed to hear this. I guess I just never let my self think about what marriage would mean. I was so focused on what wasn’t going to be my life. I didn’t think about what this new option would involve.”</p><p>Verain looked surprised, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Myria swallowed and took a deep breath, “I am one of the infertile women who can still carry a child. I thought I would be sent to a breeding hospital and spend my life there.”</p><p>“What? How?” Verain was in shock, why would Myria be here if she wasn’t actually fertile.</p><p>“Thrawn’s people were also decimated in the war. Many women are acting as surrogates, even married women. But, the eggs can be implanted using the DNA of the surrogate, to increase genetic diversity. I will be able to have children with my DNA. My own children with Thrawn.”</p><p>Verain’s face showed her shock. “He really is like a knight rescuing you,” she said in awe.</p><p>“Verain. Please don’t tell anyone about my being infertile. I don’t want to have to explain how the implantation works. I’m not sure of it myself. I just know that I have a chance to have a real life.”</p><p>Verain hugged her tight, “Of course I won’t tell. It’s none of their business anyway.” She pulled back to took at Myria, “Thank you for trusting me.”</p><p>Myria smiled, “Thank you for waking me up to how blessed I am.”</p><p>The two hugged again and then separated. Myria settled back on the bed to sketch out some new ideas for paintings while Verain worked on her homework. After a few hours, Myria felt tired and settled down into her bed, feeling much better than she’d felt in months.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>
  <strong>Dream</strong>
</p><p>Myria couldn’t see anything clearly. Every time she tried to focus on an object, it seemed to blur. She was sitting in a classroom; it was the Sex. Ed. classroom. She looked around and saw the other girls were there, each playing with the dildos on their desks. They were feeling them, studying the veins, and caressing the balls. One girl was holding hers to her face, running the soft tip along her lips.</p><p>Myria looked down and saw her right hand wrapped around her blue dildo. It felt different, warmer, and it was throbbing.</p><p>“Run your hands up and down the shaft gently, then cup the scrotum and feel the weight of the ball sack.” She could hear Matron Missy’s voice coming from somewhere in the room, and she followed the commands.</p><p>The more she caressed the dildo, the warmer it felt.</p><p>“Myria, ask your husband how you’re doing.”</p><p>Myria’s eyes shot up, and she saw Thrawn standing before her, his red eyes boring into hers. She looked down and saw she had his cock in her hands. It was larger than the practice dildo had been.</p><p>“It’s not actual sized,” Thrawn purred, his strange accent making her pussy throb with each word.</p><p>Myria began working her hand up and down his shaft, memorizing the feel and weight. Thrawn didn’t move, holding himself so still that his cock perfectly mimicked one of the dildos on the desk.</p><p>“I want you to enjoy this. To enjoy me. You need to learn what I like. So you can tell me what you like.”</p><p>Nothing really makes sense in dreams, but to Myria, this was gospel. Thrawn loved her. He wanted to have sex with her. He wanted to pleasure her. That’s why she was here, with her hand around his cock.</p><p>Myria’s pussy throbbed, she was thrusting her hips in her seat. Mimicking the movement of her hand around his shaft. Thrawn was groaning, grunting. But he remained still, so still. Myria didn’t know what she was doing wrong. She looked down at her hand and saw she was holding the fake penis on her desk. Thrawn was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Matron’s Missy’s voice came from behind her, “You can’t pleasure him until you learn to pleasure yourself.”</p><p>Myria woke with a gasp and sat upright in bed. She looked at her hand, convinced that she would find herself holding a dildo. But her hand was empty.</p><p>Across from her, she heard Verain give a light snore and turn over. Myria flopped down onto the bed, disappointed. The dream had felt so real, and Thrawn had felt so warm and wonderful in her hand.</p><p>Myria turned to face the wall and folded herself into the fetal position. Drawing her legs up tight against herself, trying to tighten her cunt and give herself some sort of relief. “Six more months,” she groaned and shut her eyes.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Forgot to ask last chapter, anyone want to read about Analis and Firmus' wedding night?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Six Months at Matron Missy's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Myria has spent six months at Matron Missy's school and has just come back from a visit with her parents. Missy gives Myria permission to begin exploring her body while Thrawn has a special present for the young artist.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the holos, picture the scene of Thrawn fighting from Star Wars Rebels, "Through Imperial Eyes." Only shirtless.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Star Destroyer Chimera, Thrawn's Quarters</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Thrawn,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for sending me those holos from your collection, the mosaic of the Twi'lek family is so beautiful. The little girl looks so cute in it, and I am impressed with how the artist captured her mischievous streak in that medium.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm at home for the weekend, enjoying the Empire Day celebrations with my parents. It's hard to believe that I've been at Matron Missy's for almost six months now. Between the classes and my art projects, the time has gone by so fast. Kayla and I don't spend as much time together anymore, she's almost 18 and is trying to complete a certificate course in massage therapy before she leaves here to get married.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Verain, Jharat, and I have been spending a lot of time together. Jharat, we've learned, has a passion for fashion and has been spending a lot of time in one of the fabric studios working on designs. Verain and I have been drafted in as models for her work. Jharat plans to make our wedding dresses; she thinks it's an excellent market to get in to. Don't worry; I'll keep her more flamboyant ideas away from my dress.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My work has hit a block. I have been trying to capture movement in some of my pieces. However, it's hard to work out how to show muscle movements under the skin when a person is dancing. Most dancers are in full costume, and very few images focus on the person's arms or back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Verain suggested I use holos of martial arts competitions as a source, but the competitor's uniforms cover even more of the body than dance costumes. So, I'm back to square one on finding source material.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am glad you are staying safe, and I hope you enjoy my latest work. I don't have a title for it, what do you think it should be called?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fondest thoughts,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Myria</em>
</p><p>Thrawn leaned back on the sofa in his quarters, reading and rereading Myria's latest letter. His bride was so young, and that was very apparent by what she chose to focus on. A friend was drifting away, but she was becoming closer to two others. She was even playing dress-up, if in a more adult way. Myria was still blissfully unaware of what her marriage would entail, and how much she still had to learn. But, in her art, Thrawn could see that Missy's lessons were influencing Myria's subconscious.</p><p> Myria's early work had an underlying sensuality that caught his attention, but her latest work showed increased sexuality, which had been lacking before. Oh, the subject matter was still very tame, people and places, but she was spending more time and attention on the physical aspects of her subjects. She was focused on anatomy, musculature, movement, and touch. Touch, which she had been denied for some time.</p><p>As the silent partner in Matron Missy's school, Thrawn knew the intimate details of the curriculum. Right now, his innocent little bride had spent six months study reproductive anatomy, the locations of nerve clusters, and how to stimulate a partner or herself to bring maximum pleasure. She was learning all that while being denied permission to explore her own body.</p><p>That would change soon, as Myria noted she had been attending Matron Missy's for almost six months. Soon she would be permitted to begin masturbating, using only her hands, of course, toys were for older girls. Missy would supply Myria with a diluted form of his original serum. This variant of the aphrodisiac worked purely on the surface of the body, increasing blood flow and sensitivity. It would increase the young woman's arousal and interest in sex, an interest which would be manipulated later when the second part of her training began.</p><p>Thrawn took a moment to consider something, Myria was interested in studying anatomy and would soon be permitted to come while fantasizing about a partner. Why not give her some source material for her masturbatory exercises? He smiled darkly, summoned a droid, and went to his private training room. He has a unique film he wanted to send to his intended bride.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>
  <strong>Matron Missy's School for Brides, Myria's Dorm Room</strong>
</p><p>Myria was giddy as she moved through the room, putting away the clothes she and her mother had bought and pulling out her communications pad. Each girl received their own comm pad so that they could exchange letters with their future husbands under the upmost security protections. She settled back on her bed and read his letter.</p><p>
  <em>My Dearest Myria,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would never presume to attempt to name your art. Do not worry; I know the name will come to you when you are ready. Perhaps you are not able to put a name to it because, in your mind, it is not yet finished? Just a thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your work on anatomy intrigues me. Most artists focus on the movement of clothes, hair, or weapons to be interested in how the body moves is an indication of how far ahead of the styles you are. I do not know if your father mentioned this, but I am considered an expert in several forms of hand to hand combat and martial arts forms. To help you with your art, I have included seven holo films of my fighting. They are labeled according to the combat style I utilized. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please, my dear, let me know if these are helpful to your work. I greatly enjoy your pieces and look forward to the day when I can watch as you create your masterpieces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With Respect,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thrawn</em>
</p><p>Myria loved receiving letters from Thrawn. He was always so interested in her art and her studies. After writing to him for five months, she now understood what Verain meant when she said that most girls fell in love with their husbands through the letters. Myria had expected she would become fond of Thrawn, and maybe she would even come to care for him. But, after exchanging messages each week, she felt like so knew him so well. Like they could meet in person and pick up exactly where the last letter left off.</p><p>And now he had sent her holos of himself. Secretly, Myria was more excited to see the holos than to have the letter. She had seen Thrawn's face when he contacted her father and asked for her hand. And there were numerous holoimages of him receiving promotions, commendations, and from news broadcasts during the war. But most of those were still images, staged and planned. It would be nice to see what he looked like when moving. Myria guessed he'd move like a dancer. He had the sleek build of one. At least, that's what her artist's mind conjured from the images available.</p><p>Myria opened files and clicked on the first holo. There, in sharp detail, was Thrawn, standing in front of an assassin droid. Shirtless, wearing tight black pants and a pair of boots.</p><p>Myria's eyes widened as she took in the breadth of his shoulders and the sculpted muscles of his chest. "Hello Myria," Stars his voice was so low and sensual, it was like rubbing velva-silk against her skin. "I hope you will find this demonstration of Standard Imperial Martial Arts helpful in your work. Do not worry. I have programmed the droid not to hurt me too much," he smiled as he chuckled and turned, focusing his attention on the droid.</p><p>Thrawn gave a command, and the droid advanced and began to attack him. Myria sat in astonishment, her mouth gaping open. Thrawn's movements were so fast and fluid; they were hard to follow. She watched his muscles stretch and flex as he blocked the droid's strikes. Grunting with the effort it took to fight the droid, his lips pulled back, and his teeth clenched.</p><p>Awestruck, Myria could only imagine how strong he was as he threw the droid across the mat. The longer she watched, the less she was focused on the movement of his muscles. Instead, she was fantasizing about being held in his strong arms as he picked her up and kissed her.</p><p>Flushed, she hit the pause button, freezing the holo on an image of Thrawn's chest, the muscles bulged up as he pushed against the droid. Myria wanted to open the rest of the holos and begin watching immediately, but she had an appointment with Matron Missy in a few minutes, and she needed to get a move on.</p><p>*****************************************************************************</p><p>
  <strong>Matron Missy's Office</strong>
</p><p>Matron Missy settled down into one of the squishy chairs in her office and waited for Myria to enter. The young woman had completed her first level sexual education course and was ready to move onto the next class. For the next six months, she would be studying sexual positions, sex acts, and kinks. And, Myria would now be allowed to masturbate, to use her knowledge of touch and her body's erogenous zones to pleasure herself.  This would be the beginning of her practical bridal training.</p><p>Missy smiled as her door buzzed, Myria was a minute early, such perfect promptness.</p><p>"Welcome back Myria, how was your holiday?" Missy stood and kissed the young woman on the cheek.</p><p>"It was great, Matron Missy. My parents and I saw the Empire Day fireworks and went to three concerts. My mother also took me shopping for some new clothes and shoes," Myria was bubbly and excited. But, Missy could sense that Myria was a little nervous about being called into her office immediately after returning from break.</p><p>'Good," Missy thought. Keeping the girls intrigued but unsure left them more open to suggestions and made their training so much easier.</p><p>"Please sit, my dear. I have something very important to tell you."</p><p>Myria seated herself, her legs delicately crossed.</p><p>"Now Myria, you have completed your first level sexual education course. Your knowledge of anatomy is excellent, I suspect that being an artist, you have studied the human body for some time."</p><p>Myria blushed and nodded.</p><p>Missy took a deep breath, "Myria, when you came here, I asked you to avoid masturbating for some time. To not touch yourself until you had completed your basic courses. Well, my dear," Missy smiled gently. "Since you have completed your courses, you are allowed to begin exploring your own body, so you can find out what brings you the most  pleasure."</p><p>Myria was speechless. For the past six months, she had treated Matron Missy's class like it was just another subject in a regular school. But, she was training to be a bride, and now it was time to begin putting her studies into practice.</p><p>"Now, do not get ahead of yourself. You are not going to be engaging in penetration, nor are you to use any vibrating toys. Instead, you will be using your hands to learn your body more intimately."</p><p>Missy looked at Myria and saw that she had uncrossed her legs, and they were now pressed tightly together. Myria was aroused, her pussy getting wet and clenching down, excited at the prospect of touch. Missy smiled. She knew the young woman would be eager to begin this next phase of her training. But, Missy was not about to let the girl jump too far ahead.</p><p>"You should use this lotion as you learn yourself, it will help your hands slip more easily over your skin. It also contains several moisturizers to help keep your skin soft." The lotion had a small amount of Thrawn's serum in it and would increase the sensitivity of the girl's body, especially her nipples and clit.</p><p>Myria took the bottle in her hands, looking at it with wonder. "Matron Missy, when you say no penetration, what do you mean?"</p><p>Missy smiled, Myria was eager but did not want to break any rules. "You are not to put your fingers or any other object in your vagina. In fact," this was the perfect set-up. "I want you not to touch your clitoris or vaginal area for at least a month. It's best if you learn what other sensitive places you have on your body, and which bring you the most pleasure. I don't want you to jump into genital masturbation."</p><p>Missy chose her words carefully, using anatomical terms and direct instructions. Keeping Myria in the mindset that this is simply another part of her lessons.</p><p>Myria swallowed but met Missy's eyes, "Yes, Matron Missy, I understand. I should focus on other sensitive areas of my body, which are often overlooked."</p><p>Myria's voice was controlled, but Missy could see the young woman was vibrating in the seat, eager to begin exploring herself.</p><p>"I'm glad you understand, Myria. Now, it's almost supper time, and I know your friends are waiting for you. Why don't you head to the cafeteria? I will drop off the lotion and an instructional pad in your room so you can read it before bed. The pad has been loaded with excerpts from some erotic literary works. Using these can help you get into the right mindset and focus attention on yourself. Make sure you read to the very end, so you don't miss any instructions."</p><p>Myria was disappointed but didn't allow her emotions to show on her face. "Yes, Matron Missy," Myria stood and gave the Matron a quick curtsey before leaving to rejoin her friends.</p><p>Missy smiled and shook her head. Myria would not read the pad to the end, none of the girls ever managed to on the first night. After not being allowed to touch themselves for so long most girls came before they got halfway through the pad. Thanks to the lotion and the written instructions. It happened every time they were given this exercise. But, in the end, it would help them to learn a very valuable lesson. The women would remember that they must always follow Matron Missy's directions when she told them to do something.</p><p>Missy smiled again, 'I hope she enjoys Thrawn's instructions." Missy had deceived her pupil; the instructions were not from any ancient work of love. Instead, they were the first sexual orders her husband would ever give her. Missy had the future husbands write out their wives' masturbation instructions. Often this was based on a fantasy the men had for their wives, something they wanted to see her do in the bedroom. Missy was sure a lot of the men used the image of their brides following their instructions for their own masturbatory aides.</p><p>Missy called a droid to her and instructed it to deliver the pad and the lotion to Myria's room and to place it in the center of her bed. Just another reminder of what beds would mean once she was married. At least, if her husband preferred to take her in a bed. Some men didn't like to take their women on beds, and Missy's girls were always prepared for anything.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>
  <strong>Myria's Dorm Room</strong>
</p><p>Myria hurried into the room and locked the door as soon as it shut before one of her friends could try to catch her attention again. Stars but this meal had been awful, everyone was laughing and joking and having fun. And all Myria wanted to do was run to her dorm and grab the lotion Matron Missy had given her.</p><p>She saw the lotion sitting on her bed with the instructional pad Matron Missy had mentioned. Myria hesitated; she didn't want to read the pad. She'd taken and passed the sexual education class, so what added benefit could there be in the written words? But, she reasoned, Matron Missy teaching methods had been very effective so far, and perhaps there was something on that pad which she would find useful.</p><p>According to Matron Missy, the text would be from an erotic literary work. Myria wondered what books it came from; would it be poetry or an explicit story? Would it be in contemporary Basic, or would it be an ancient work from a long-forgotten culture?</p><p>Settling down onto her bed she picked up the pad and began to read.</p><p><em>My dearest beloved wife. I have waited so long for you to grace my bed. Now here you sit, presenting yourself to me</em>, Stars, the voice in her head sounded like Thrawn's. Like he was sitting behind her reading her the erotic text.</p><p>
  <em>Take off your clothes for me, leaving nothing between your skin and the air. Stretch as you remove your garments. I want to see the sensuous movements of the body which is now mine.</em>
</p><p>Myria followed the instructions, lifting her arms up high as she took off her shirt. After she removed her bra, she massaged her breasts a bit, soothing the marks left over from the underwire.</p><p>
  <em>Release your hair from its pins, letting it fall over your shoulders and brush against your breasts.</em>
</p><p>Myria did not have pins in her hair, but it was braided. Quickly she undid the braids and ran a brush through her hair to cause it to curl gently at the ends.</p><p>
  <em>Push your hair back over your shoulders, tilting your head back, baring your neck to my gaze.</em>
</p><p>Myria slid her hands under her hair and placed her hands against the back of her neck, slowly lifting her hair off her chest. The movement of her arms and head caused her to inhale deeply, raising her breasts up in the cold air. The nipples hardened and tightened with arousal and the chill.</p><p>
  <em>Rub your hands with the scent oils, inhaling the fragrance which I traveled so far to find for you.</em>
</p><p>Myria quickly opened the bottle of lotion and poured a small amount on her hands, bring them up to her face. The cream did not smell of flowers as she thought it would. Instead, it smelled, earthy and musky, the way Myria imagined a man might smell.</p><p>Kneeling on her bed, Myria followed the instructions on the pad. She placed her hand lightly along the back of her neck and brought them forward, her fingers gracefully trailing over the skin. Not lifting her hands from her skin, she moved them over her shoulders, feeling her muscles move under the skin.</p><p>Delicately she moved her hands over her breasts, cupping her nipples in her palm. According to the pad, she was supposed to continue her exploration down to her belly, but she could not. The feeling of the lotion slipping over her breasts, her erect nipples finally coming into contact with warm flash drove her mad.</p><p>Myria slowly massaged her breasts, moving them in circles. Squeezing and releasing her breasts as she rocked her body up and down on nothing. Her breath began coming in pants, "Ah, ah ah," filled the room as she rolled her nipples between two fingers, twisting and pinching them. She continued moving her hips, desperate for some contact between her legs.</p><p>In her mind, she pictured Thrawn behind her, his bare chest pressed against her back. It was his hands on her breasts, tormenting her nipples with his long sensual fingers. His lips were at her throat, kissing and nipping where her neck met her shoulder, causing her to shudder as the feeling went straight from her neck to her clit. She could hear his voice in her ear, panting and grunting with the same exertion he used when fighting.</p><p>Her mind conjured up his words. "That's it, Myria, play with your nipples, show me how much you want my touch. Play with yourself. Make yourself nice and wet for my cock."</p><p>Myria's thoughts were filled with images and sensations. She could feel him grinding his stiff shaft into her ass, his long cock slipping between her legs. Deep in the thrall of the lotion, she let one hand fall from her breast and glide down her belly, imagining it was his large hand, pressing on her stomach. The hand slowly slipped down between her legs and eased her open.</p><p>The sudden shock of the cold air on her pussy, combined with her vivid imagination, overtook her. Myria's head went back as she climaxed, "Thrawn," escaping her lips in a breathy moan. She fell forward onto her weak, shaking arms, her hips still moving with orgasm, pumping back on the body had only existed in her imagination.</p><p>She lay there for a few minutes as her breathing returned to normal, her pussy still occasionally trying to clench down, hoping for more pleasure. Myria looked in the mirror and took stock of herself. Her hair was in a sweaty mess around her face, and her breasts still glistened with the lotion. Tired and ready to drop, Myria grabbed her panties and used them to wipe her dripping pussy before tossing them in the laundry hamper. She pulled on a long nightshirt and turned off the light, ready to sleep for a month.</p><p>As she pulled back the sheets, the instructional pad fell to the floor with a thud. Myria leaned down and picked it up, her eyes scanning the rest of the sensual work. Immediately she began to pant with arousal, and she quickly turned off the pad and lay down on her bed, hoping she would get to sleep quickly.</p><p>It was too bad Myria hadn't read to the end of the pad. If she had, she would have discovered that she was to shower after using the lotion, washing it entirely off her skin. Instead, the chemicals in the cream continued to act on her body all night. Making her skin extra sensitive, each time she moved, her nightshirt pulled across her nipples, keeping them in a constant state of arousal.</p><p>Later, when she did wake up, Myria read the rest of the exercise. She realized her mistake and rushed to the showers, trying to rinse off from the night before. It helped, but not much, her body was still sensitive all day. When she went to work on her sketches, she watched Thrawn's holo again, trying to follow his movements. But she found she could not think. Instead, her mind went back to the fantasy of having him behind her, touching her.</p><p>Myria learned a valuable lesson that day. When Matron Missy gives you instructions, you are to follow them completely. It was a lesson she followed over the next several months as she learned more ways to pleasure herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Missy learns what is expected of Thawn’s Bride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>17-year-old Myria is taken to the training hallway for a practical demonstration of how to please her husband. She is surprised to learn that her future husband’s anatomy is not what she was expecting, nevertheless she eagerly submits to her training. Myria soon falls under the thrall of the fucking machines, not knowing what sexual delights Thrawn has planned for her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Coruscant, Yularan Family Home</strong>
</p><p>Wullf Yularan watched as his wife and daughter sat laughing in the kitchen of their home. Myria had returned home for two days to celebrate her 17<sup>th</sup> birthday, and he could not believe how much she had grown while at school. It was not just that she was taller, almost as tall as him now. Myria was more confident and self-assured than she had been before. When he asked her about her studies, she gushed over her art classes and literature courses. This year her focus would be on pregnancy and childrearing, two topics he wished she wouldn’t have to even think about for a few years.</p><p>But Myria was excited about her classes; she told her parents how much fun it was to talk with the other girls about their studies. The young women at the school formed a strong support network, and many kept in touch after they got married. Wullf was relieved that even after she left, Myria would have friends whom she could talk to and share experiences with. He was even more relieved that Myria seemed to be in love with Thrawn.</p><p>In the past year, seven wives, trained at Egara’s and the Imperial Bridal Academy, had rebelled against their marriages. Five had killed their husbands, and two had killed themselves. The stories the survivors had told about their training had been leaked to the media. They talked about being brainwashed in the schools, denied sleep and food, being pushed to the limit of their endurance. After their marriages, their lives got worse. The women endured rapes, beatings, torture, the stories made for horrific reading for the father. The families of future brides were frantic, trying to find out what their daughters were enduring.</p><p>The politicians and the Imperial propaganda department were working overtime to calm the people’s fears. Several investigations had been made into the teaching methods of the schools and the experiences of the brides. Each report was an additional nightmare for Wullf. Every time he read about another young woman’s experiences, he pictured his daughter in that situation. With Myria home, he could finally ask her about what went on at Matron Missy’s.</p><p>Wullf had waited until his wife was asleep before sitting his daughter down at the kitchen table and having a frank discussion with her. But, Myria seemed genuinely happy at the school, and she was flourishing. She was working on art, her paintings still looked happy to him, although he knew that Thrawn would have something to say about him calling art “happy.” Myria and Thrawn had exchanged weekly letters for almost a year, and the two had become friends.</p><p>“Oh daddy, he’s so kind and supportive. He’s helped me with my art in so many ways. I can’t even tell you,” she was so bubbly when he’d asked her about her time at Matron Missy’s and her future marriage. He knew that soon she would enter the next stage of her training at the Bride School, but he did not know what that training entailed. He needed to ask Myria some questions that no father should ever have to ask his daughter.</p><p>Wullf took his daughter’s hand, “Myria, I need to know. Has anyone at school ever forced you to do something. Have they given you an order you could not refuse to follow?”</p><p>Myria looked down; she knew what her father was worried about. She and her friends had been horrified when they learned what was happening to students at the other schools. Some of the girls had cried, and others had been sick. But all had agreed that they had been fortunate to have been sent to Matron Missy’s. Missy had brought in counselors to talk to the girls, to help them deal with their feelings.</p><p>Myria put her hand over her fathers’ and smiled at him. “I know what you are worried about daddy. I promise you; no one has hurt me. No one has been forced to do anything sexual. We have so much more freedom at Matron Missy’s. She even got us, therapists, to talk to when the stories about the other schools broke. Because she knew we would be afraid that would happen to us. And, the only thing Thrawn has ever asked me to do was to grow my hair out longer,” she gestured to her hair, which was now reached below her shoulder blades. She shrugged, “I think it’s a cultural tradition with his people. But, I like how I look with it.”</p><p>Wulff let out a sigh of relief, his entire body relaxing. The ISB had investigated all the schools and their married brides. The lives of the young women trained at Matron Missy’s were worlds away from the lives of women from the other two schools. Missy’s brides were clearly in love with their husbands, who were openly affectionate with them. Most of the girls were already pregnant, and their husbands could not stop touching their bellies. Admiral Piett and his wife were expecting twins, and she has joked with the investigator that he said he wanted an entire bridge crew. She told him that just for that, she was only going to have three and make sure they were an AT-AT Walker crew. Whatever Matron Missy was doing differently, it was undoubtedly successful.</p><p>He hugged his daughter tightly, “I would never let anything like that happen to you. And I thank the stars every day that Thrawn had you sent to Matron Missy’s.” He pulled back and looked at his daughter, studying her. Every bride from Missy’s school had gotten married soon after she turned 18. The women had the same stories; they had fallen so deeply in love with their fiancés that they did not want to wait another year. Only one woman had to wait, and that was because her future husband’s ship was on a mission in Wild Space. She laughed and said when she saw him for the first time, she’d jumped up into his arms, and they had to pull her off him for the wedding. Her husband joked that he hadn’t wanted to let go of her. He’d been waiting for her for so long.</p><p>Wullf knew his little girl would most likely ask for permission to marry Thrawn as soon as she turned 18. He didn’t want to let her go, but he also could not stand in the way of her happiness. Wullf decided to leave that discussion for another day. Instead, he hugged his daughter again and sent her off to bed. She would be returning to school the next day, and he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>
  <strong>Matron Missy’s School for Brides</strong>
</p><p>When Myria returned to Matron Missy’s, it was already evening, and most of the girls had finished dinner and were reading or getting ready for bed when she got to her dorm. Her roommate Verain had been doing an evening class for the past several months, leaving Myria alone in the room.</p><p>Myria used the time to enjoy fantasizing and masturbating. Quickly she pulled out her bottle of lube and her pad. The computer had recommended some stories, images, and holo pornos based on her previous readings. Most were alien male human female couplings, which made sense considering her husband was non-human.</p><p>
  <em>*Flashback*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After she had finished the initial stories on the pad, Myria had looked through the school’s collection of erotic literature. She found, to her discomfort, that the stories which aroused her the most involved very unusual sex. Worried about what this might mean, she went to Matron Missy and asked if there was something wrong with her. Why else would she be obsessed with stories where alien men pumped large amounts of cum into human women, filling their bellies until they were distended. Why would she come when she pictured herself in these situations?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Missy had been secretly pleased with Myria’s confession but rushed to assure the girl. “My dear, your husband is not human. And some part of you knows that having sex with him will not be like having sex with a human male. You are trying to get a feel for what your future sex life will be like. Besides,” she leaned forward with a whisper. “Every woman likes the thrill of something dark and forbidden. It doesn’t mean anything is wrong with you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Myria had thanked Matron Missy and hurried back to class while Missy considered what the young woman had told her. The variation of Thrawn’s aphrodisiac that Myria was using was designed to create an addiction to sexual pleasure, but it could not direct her interests. It appeared that Myria was naturally developing an interest in non-human sex and cum inflation. This interest would make it so much easier for Matron Missy to introduce the next part of her training.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Flashback*</em>
</p><p>That had been three months ago, and since then, Myria had become an expert on xenophilic porn. Tonight, she pulled up a quick video to watch. She pulled off her clothes and laid on the bed, her fingers coated in lube, and her pussy was already wet.</p><p>Myria rolled and pinched her left breast as her right hand played with her clit. Her fingers were thrusting into her cunt while her mind set the scene.</p><p>‘She was in a dark room with only low lights glowing from the floor. Something was moving in the corner of the room. She heard flesh sliding against flesh and smacking on the floor. Out of the darkness came a dozen blue tentacles. They wrapped around her naked body and lifted her off the floor by her arms. Myria struggled as the limbs forced her legs wide open, exposing her pussy to the air. The other tentacles explore her body, rubbing and writhing against her until one found the hole of her cunt and thrust inside. She threw her head back as the long limb went deep inside her body and hit the mouth of her womb.</p><p>Suddenly another thrust in and another. Soon three tentacles were fucking her, sometimes moving as if they were one large cock. Then it would switch, and only one would move the other two wiggled inside her, stretching her even further. This alien creature was using Myria and she loved it, her hips thrusting to coax the inhuman cocks deeper inside her. One by one, the cocks stilled and pumped cum into her, more cum than any human male cock could ever hold.</p><p>The tentacles holding her up dropped her to the floor, and pulled back into the darkness. Myria knelt on the floor, trying to catch her breath, the thick cum dripping out of her womb. There was another sound in the room, and she looked back at the creature in fear. In the middle of the writhing mass was a tentacle as wide as her forearm. Precum was already spitting from the tip. She turned over and tried to crawl away. But the creature moved so fast. Its other tentacles wrapped around her limbs, keeping her trapped on the floor.</p><p>Behind her, the large tentacle was rubbing the outside of her pussy, spreading its precum around her clenching hole. The tip entered her cunt and wiggled violently, causing the young woman to shudder and cry out. Without warning, the large cock entered her, and the tip felt like it had breached her very womb.’</p><p>Myria screamed out her orgasm, coming at just the thought of such a massive cock entering her. Her imagination kept going. She could hear the squelching sounds as the cock pistoned in and out of her cunt. Her body's lubrication and the creature's cum easing the path as it worked its way deeper inside her. She could feel it in her belly, wiggling and thrusting until it stilled.</p><p>In her mind, the creature began to fill her with its cum. Pumping in much more than the smaller tentacles had released. Myria came again as she envisioned her belly expanding with the alien’s load as it tried to breed her. Tried to force her womb to accept the seed, it pumped into it.</p><p>Breathing heavily, Myria lay still on the bed until she stopped shaking with her orgasm. She continued moving her hands along her body, rolling her nipples and rubbing her shuddering cunt. Eventually, she calmed down enough to control her limbs again. Myria leaned down and picked up her pad. She opened a new holo file and began fantasizing again.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>Myria had been back at Matron Missy’s for two days before Missy asked to meet with Myria in the gym on Saturday afternoon.</p><p>“Matron Missy is something wrong,” Myria was worried that she had missed an assignment. Or maybe, Matron Missy had discovered how many alien holo pornos she had on her pad. Myria did not know which would get the worst reaction.</p><p>“No, my dear, I need to show you something. It concerns the next part of your training to be Thrawn’s perfect bride.” Missy knew precisely how to phrase her commands, focusing the young woman’s attention on her future husband. Taking Myria’s hand, Missy led her to the very back of the changing area and entered Myria’s student identification number into a keypad. The door slid open, and the two entered a long hallway.</p><p>Missy directed Myria into the first room to the right of the door. The inside looked very bare, with only a plain grey chaise lounge. Myria could see that the walls contained several drawers. Missy directed Myria to sit on the table while she went to a drawer and pulled out a short v-neck tunic dress in a similar shade of grey to the chaise. Missy instructed Myria to change into the gown while she pulled a long box from one of the drawers.</p><p>Myria quickly stripped herself, but left her underwear on, and pulled the dress over her head. Missy turned around, “The underwear too, dear.” Myria shimmied out of her panties, pulling the dress down to cover herself. The two sat on the chaise.</p><p>“Myria,” Matron Missy looked serious. “It’s time to begin the final part of your training to be a bride. I know Kayla told you a bit about this when you first arrived,” she looked the young woman in the eye.</p><p>Myria swallowed and nodded, “Yes, Matron Missy, she said that we would get small dildos and slowly open ourselves up. So, we could accommodate our husbands without discomfort.” Myria shifted, both embarrassed and aroused at the idea.</p><p>Missy smiled disarmingly, “That’s right. And now that you are 17, it’s time for you to begin using toys while you masturbate. This area,” she gestured around. “Is the formal training area, you will only be using the toys in here. You will have your own assigned room and uniform,” she pointed to the tunic dress. “You will learn at your own pace, just like when you began masturbating.”</p><p>“Now, this box contains a few basic toys. I want you to spend the next half hour exploring what you like. After that time, I will come back and show you to your personalized training room. Alright?”</p><p>Myria nodded, not meeting Missy’s eyes. Unobserved Missy smirked, “Good. Now don’t forget to use plenty of lube. Since you are nervous, your body might not produce as much natural lubrication. And I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”</p><p>Missy left the room and hurried to her office, ready to observe the young woman’s first attempt with the toys. The lube used in this exercise was different than what Myria had used before. It would increase her arousal, but it would also numb the nerves in her erogenous zones. The results would send the young bride into a state of confusion which Missy would take advantage of.</p><p>Myria stared at the box and slowly raised the lid. She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Inside was a small dildo, smaller even than her model from class. There was a smaller cylindrical vibrator with a rounded tip, and a bottle of lube.</p><p>Myria picked up the lube and poured some into her hands. She decided to start slowly, using the techniques she had perfected over the past six months. She began by massaging the lotion into her breasts, teasing her nipples into hardpoints. Her breathing became heavy, and she could feel herself heating up. Pinching and pulling her nipples as she created a new fantasy in her head. This time it would be Thrawn fucking her. She could not wait to use the dildo and imagine the feel of his cock in her cunt.</p><p>She let one hand slide down her body to her pussy, the lube leaving a trail down her body. Quickly she began rubbing her clit, climaxing almost as soon as she’d touch it. She came down slowly, still rubbing her nipples. But it didn’t seem to be as pleasurable as before. She was aroused, and her nipples were still hard little points, but something was off. Perhaps she just needed more stimulation. And there beside her was a box full of goodies.</p><p>Myria grabbed the little vibrator and squirted the lube on it, coating the outside. She lay back on the chaise and lifted her dress, rubbing more lube onto her clit. She turned on the toy, feeling it buzz excitedly in her hand. She pressed the toy lightly against her engorged clit and immediately felt the shocks run through her body. Myria thought she was going to come again and pressed the vibrator harder to herself. But nothing happened. She was getting more and more aroused, but she could not come.</p><p>Myria inserted the tip of the vibrator into her pussy and quickly began fucking herself. She tried over and over to make herself orgasm. With one hand, she pinched and rolled her nipple, bouncing her breast to play with it. The other hand kept thrusting the vibrator in and out of her cunt, pressing its tip to her clit, then thrusting in again. She tried to bring up one of her fantasies of Thrawn, but the harder she tried to worse, she felt.</p><p>‘Maybe I’ve moved beyond playing with myself. Maybe now I need a cock,’ Myria thought as she grabbed the dildo out of the box. This model had a suction cup on the bottom, and Myria eagerly stuck it to the floor. She squirted more lube into her hand and wrapped it around the cock. Moving her hand up and down like she was jacking off the dildo, she made sure it was thoroughly coated.</p><p>Myria knelt above the dildo, using one hand to guide it inside and another to hold her pussy lips apart. It stretched her open more than she had anticipated, but she was so aroused it did not matter. Myria bit her lip and forced herself further down until she took the entire cock in her cunt, and she was seated on the floor.</p><p>Myria leaned forward, holding herself up on her hands. She began to move up and down on the dildo, humping it in and out of herself. She could feel it moving inside of her, but that was it. Myria had thought that once she finally got a cock that she would climax over and over again. But nothing happened.</p><p>Myria began working the cock in earnest, lifting her hips until only the tip remained inside then slamming down. She became more and more aroused, but she could not climax. In desperation, she grabbed the vibrator, turned it on to the highest setting, and jammed it against her clit. Still nothing.</p><p>After 30 minutes, Matron Missy came back into the room and saw Myria. The young woman had streams of tears running down her face. Her hips moved frantically on the dildo while she tried to grind the vibrator into her clit.</p><p>“Matron Missy! Something is wrong!” Myria cried, not even caring that her teacher was seeing her like this. “I can’t climax! I’m broken! Now he won’t want me!” Myria began openly sobbing, saying it was her fault for masturbating to those holos, that she had ruined herself.</p><p>Missy ran in and tried to calm the girl down. This was not a reaction she could have predicted. “No, no, Myria. Stop crying. I know what’s wrong, and it’s not your fault.”</p><p>“You know what’s wrong?” Myria looked at Missy in shock. How could she know what was wrong?</p><p>‘Stars, I didn’t want to say that.’ Missy had to think up a convincing story quickly, so she decided to settle on half-truths.</p><p>She took a deep breath, “Yes. I know what’s wrong. Now, let’s get you to your training room, get you cleaned up, and I’ll explain what’s happening.”</p><p>Missy helped the young woman to her feet and led her down the hallway until they reached a door with her name on it. Punching in her code Missy ushered Myria in and had her stand in the corner of the room, which had a drain in it.</p><p>“Myria, look at me,” the girl was still crying a bit. “I am going to have the droid wash the lube out of you with a douche. Then you are going to put on a clean dress. Then we will talk, ok?”</p><p>Myria nodded; there was nothing else she could do but listen and follow Missy’s commands.</p><p>Missy got to work and filled a douche with a cleanser, which would remove all the remain lube from inside Myria. Then she filled another, which would counteract the numbing agent in the original lube. By the time the droid had administered both douches, Myria’s nerves and erogenous zones were functioning normally again, and the young woman was calmer.</p><p>Missy handed Myria and new tunic and had her sit on the end of a padded table. The droid followed and stood a few feet away from the young woman. Missy looked at her and decided that her best course of action was to quickly say what she needed to say and not give Myria a chance to ask any questions.</p><p>“Myria. I should have been more honest with you, but I did not want to scare you. The reason you didn’t come on the model human penis as you should have is that you are sexually aroused by inhuman genitalia. At first, I thought this was a good thing. Thrawn does not have a human penis. In fact, his penis looks a lot like the images in the holo pornos. I thought,” she hesitated for an instant, making Myria think she felt bad. “I thought it was good that you had naturally developed an interest in his anatomy, but I didn’t realize that this would decrease your desire for human-based toys. Myria, I am so sorry.”</p><p>Myria had been staring wide-eyed at Missy through her entire talk. But all she focused on was that Thrawn’s cock looked like what she had spent so much time fantasizing about. That this was the reason she could not come on the dildo.</p><p>“So,” she started. “I’ll still be able to come on his cock?”</p><p>Missy was ecstatic. A major sexual miscalculation and Myria’s only concern was that her husband’s cock would give her an orgasm? This girl was pure doonium.</p><p> “Yes, Myria. I think it’s time I tell you the details of your husband’s anatomy. Lay down.”</p><p>Myria laid down on the table, and Missy brought out a set of padded stirrups from the end. She helped Myria get her legs situated in the stirrups, securing them with velcro strips, “Just to keep you in place, Myria.” Myria looked at her in fear and arousal, ‘That’s good. Thrawn will want her in this position often,’ thought Missy as she spread the young woman’s legs wide apart.</p><p>“Matron Missy, why do I need to be like this?” Myria had followed all of Missy's directions, but she was unsure why she needed to be secured on the table.</p><p>“It’s so I can demonstrate what sex with your husband will be like. Do you remember when you learned about human reproduction? Where the penis sits inside the woman and where the man’s cum is released?”</p><p>Myria blushed and started to get aroused again. “The man’s penis goes into a woman’s vagina but is stopped by the external os, right before the cervix. Cum,” she quivered with arousal at the word. “Is pumped through the cervix and the internal os before being deposited in the womb.”</p><p>“That’s right, my dear. In a human, that’s how a man’s cum enter a woman,” it was time to end the scientific talk and focus Myria on the dirty aspects of sex.</p><p>“Thrawn cock is very long. It’s designed to pass through the cervix and pump cum directly into your womb.”</p><p>“What? But it can’t. The structures don’t allow it.”</p><p>“Your body can be made to accommodate his cock. It will just take some stretching over the next year.”</p><p>“Matron Missy, I don’t know if I want to do this,” Myria was close to panicking. Missy had to act fast.</p><p>“I know it’s scary, but let’s go slow. Trust me. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”</p><p>Myria swallowed hard but nodded her head. Missy knew she only had one chance to change the girl’s mind. It was time to bring out the full-strength serum, which would soon have the young woman addicted to the feeling of a cock reaching into her womb.</p><p>“Alright, now I am going to work on opening you up for your husband. First, I need to look inside you. I am going to insert this speculum deep into your cunt.” Missy spread a thick layer of lube on the speculum, enough to fill Myria’s entire vagina. As she eased the speculum inside, it began to go to work on the young woman’s systems.</p><p>Myria felt the speculum slide inside her, and very quickly, she felt herself becoming aroused as the aphrodisiac began to work on her system. Matron Missy opened the speculum up, causing a delicious stretch. “Oh, that feels so good,” Myria began panting as she was stretched open. Her earlier fears diminished as she imagined Thrawn’s cock inside her.</p><p>Out of her sight, Matron Missy smirked, ‘Oh yes, Thrawn, you are going to enjoy this one.’ In a more professional tone, she said, “I’m glad you’re feeling better about this situation.”</p><p>“Ohhh, I am,” her hips began to move back and forth, trying to get some friction. Missy could not have the girl moving around so much, and she tightened the straps on the stirrups, locking her further in place. She pushed the girl’s legs open even wider, exposing her entire pussy to the open air.</p><p>“Stay still, Myria. There’s more to come.” Missy picked up an applicator containing a muscle relaxant and pressed the tip into Myria cervix, filling her with the cream. It would take a few minutes for the relaxant to work. In the interim, it was time for Myria to learn Matron Missy’s rules.</p><p>Missy left the speculum inside the girl and moved away from the table. Myria followed her movements and saw her pick up a long dildo, longer than any she’d seen before. But it was very thin, a little thinner than a stylus. It was the same shade of blue at Thrawn’s skin, and as Missy approached, Myria could see that the tip was curved but not like a human male. It looked like one of the tentacles in her holo pornos. Her pussy clenched down on the speculum, still stretching it open. That was going inside her? Was going to fuck her?</p><p>Missy watched Myria’s face as she approached the table, but the young woman’s sole focus was on the dildo in her hand. Still watching her, Missy inserted the dildo’s tip into Myria’s vagina. Myria gasped and began rocking her hips against intrusion, trying to coax it in deeper. Missy held just the end inside her for several minutes as Myria became more and more frantic with need.</p><p>Finally, she pulled the dildo out. “No,” whined the young woman, her eyes locked on the object in Missy’s hand, hips still moving against nothing.</p><p>“Yes, Myria. If you want this, you need to learn the rules for being a good bride.”</p><p>“I’ll be a good bride. Just. Please. Put it in me,” Myria was frantic with need. The aphrodisiac in the lube, making her so sensitive even the cold air against her clit was torture. And inside the muscle relaxant was opening the girl up, causing new sensations to radiate through her sex.</p><p>“Quiet Myria and pay attention!” Myria’s eyes snapped to Missy, and she settled herself enough to focus on the teacher’s words.</p><p>“That’s right. Now, listen,” Missy began rubbing the dildo gently against Myria’s clit. Forcing the girl to ignore the pleasure and pay attention. “There are rules if you want to be a good bride. Number one, from here on, you will address me as Matron. When you see me, you will look down and curtsey, you will only meet my eyes when I address you. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes, Matron. I understand.”</p><p>Missy rewarded the girl and eased the fake cock inside her. “Ah,” Myria gasped at the sensation. But she quickly looked back to the Matron, who nodded with approval.</p><p>“Second, you are no longer allowed to touch yourself outside of this room. You are here to learn how to please your husband, so your focus must be on his cock.”</p><p>“Yes, Matron. Touching myself was never this good,” Myria shouted the last word as Missy thrust the dildo past her cervix and into her womb. The sudden fullness pushed her over the edge.</p><p>Myria arched off the table, screaming as she came hard on the fake cock. Missy was sure that if the girl’s legs weren’t still locked in the stirrups, then she would have shot off the table.</p><p>While Myria screamed and came, Missy moved a cart between the girl’s legs and locked the wheels. On the cart was a machine, and she quickly attached the dildo to a metal arm on the side. Myria was about to get a good hard fucking that would have her screaming Thrawn’s name.</p><p>“Did you like that, Myria?” Missy smirked out of sight, but then moved and stood near Myria’s head.</p><p>“Yes, Matron Mis,” she stopped herself. “Yes, Matron. I did.”</p><p>“I should punish you for that, but it’s only your first offense. But, in the future, you will be punished for not following orders or misbehavior,” the Matron’s voice was stern.</p><p>“How will I be punished, Matron?” Myria's body was still twitching from her orgasm, but the thought of being punished was arousing her.</p><p>“Your husband sets the punishments Myria. His orders are if you disobey, you are to be denied permission to orgasm. Do you know what that means?” Missy turned on the machine, and slowly the dildo began to thrust in and out of Myria’s womb.</p><p>“Matron?” Myria’s voice shook as she realized what was happening between her legs.</p><p>Missy slowly increased the machine’s speed. “If you disobey, you will be fucked endlessly by these machines. But you won’t be allowed to come until you learn your lesson. Thrawn has much more stamina than an average man. He will be able to fuck and fill you for hours on end. If you want to be a good girl, you need to be able to keep up. He loves you; he wants to make you come on his cock. But if you disobey, he’ll fuck you and not care about your pleasure.”</p><p>Myria was twisting on the table, crying and begging for more. “Please, Matron. Harder. Faster. I want him!!”  Myria screamed as she came around the cock, her orgasm milking a load from the machine. Myria’s womb was quickly filled with a warm mixture containing more of the aphrodisiac, lube, and relaxant, keeping her aroused and open.</p><p>Myria shuddered as she felt the fake cock pump cum into her body. But, there seemed to be a lot of it. She leaned her head back and came again. She was being filled with cum, and it was better than she had imagined. She cupped her belly with her hands, hoping to feel it swell with the load inside her womb.</p><p>Missy almost laughed at how disappointed Myria looked when she realized that her belly was still flat. ‘Oh, you silly girl, you have no idea what’s in store for you.’</p><p>“You were expecting more cum, Myria?” Missy turned off the machine and typed in a modification on her pad.</p><p>Myria realized what she was doing. “No, Matron, I was.”</p><p>“Don’t lie to me. You wanted to be filled by that cock, didn’t you? You wanted your belly to swell up and expand like you were already pregnant, didn’t you?”</p><p>Myria was in tears, but she nodded.</p><p>“Good,” Myria looked up and saw Missy smiling widely. “What?” Myria was confused.</p><p>“Myria, Thrawn is going to pump you so full of cum you’re going to think you’ll explode. And then,” Missy turned the machine back on. “Then, he’ll pump you full of more cum.”</p><p>The dildo had grown inside her, only by a millimeter, but to Myria, it was heaven. The increased size and the thought of Thrawn cock sending jet after jet of cum deep into her womb had her coming almost immediately. </p><p>“Matron, it’s bigger.”</p><p>“Yes, Myria. And for the rest of the year it’s going to keep getting bigger. Thrawn’s cock is larger than the average man’s. Substantially larger. And it needs to get into your little womb. You are going to spend every night until your marriage on this table. Taking bigger and bigger cocks until you can finally take him inside. Now,” Missy moved towards the door.</p><p>“I have some work to do. I will be back to unlock you in two hours. Come as many times as you can and coax that cum into you,” she left the room.</p><p>For the next two hours, Myria writhed and screamed herself hoarse and came over and over again. It did not matter how many times she came or how tired she was. Her body was in a constant state of arousal.</p><p>Myria played with her breasts, bouncing them up and down. Then she focused on just her nipples. Pinching and rolling them until she could come just from that and feeling the cum in her womb.</p><p>The fucking machine continued to pump in loads of cum, but it all slowly leaked out of her. Coating the outside of her pussy, the sensation causing another jolt of pleasure.</p><p>Myria lost track of time, focusing only on the feeling of being fucked and filled. It was a continuous cycle of pleasure that eventually overloaded her system until she passed out. But, the machine kept pistoning into her, triggering another orgasm to roll through her unconscious body.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>Myria woke up slowly, her cunt sore and her legs aching. She heard her name being called and opened her eyes. When they finally focused, she could see the worried face of her teacher above her.</p><p>“Myria, can you hear me? Can you speak?”</p><p>“Yes, Matron,” she croaked, trying to get her bearings.</p><p>“Sit up dear, drink this,” Missy shoved an electrolyte drink into Myria’s hand, and she slowly sipped it. Letting it slide down her dry throat.</p><p>She looked down between her legs, eyes wide. Her thighs were covered with a thick, milky substance that continued to drip out of her. “I’m. Leaking,” she said, still in a daze.</p><p>“I know, Myria. Let’s move over here.” Missy direct the girl to stand over the drain. “Push it out Myria. Bear down and push.” Myria followed her instructions and cum slopped out of her cunt and down the drain.</p><p>“Matron, I don’t think I can do this again. I can’t keep up with him,” Myria looked like she would cry at the realization that she wasn’t good enough for Thrawn.</p><p>“Nonsense Myria. This is my fault. I knew you wanted him so bad that I let you go too fast.” Making Myria responsible for the incident would keep Missy in the role of caretaker and make sure the girl continued to follow her orders.</p><p>“What should I do?” Myria was desperate. Her time on the machine had felt so good, and she needed to be able to do it again.</p><p>“You’ll need to add more stretching and yoga to your daily exercise routine. The longer you can hold your legs open, the more Thrawn will be able to fuck you.”</p><p>“Yes, Matron. Yes, I’ll do that.” Myria nodded, happy that she could still be Thrawn’s bride.</p><p>Missy helped Myria to the shower and explained how the next six months would go. The droid would assist Myria and help her get set up on the table, preparing her as her husband eventually would.</p><p>Myria cleaned up and walked on unsteady legs to her room. Verain was already asleep in bed as Myria snuck into the room and quickly got changed. Slipping into bed, Myria picked up her message pad and put in her earbuds.</p><p>“Hello, Myria. This is a demonstration of a Chiss fighting technique used when your enemy is larger than yourself. I hope you can learn a few moves to protect yourself.” Myria settled back into the pillows as Thrawn’s voice lulled her to sleep.</p><p>Soon she would hear that voice in her ears, groaning and grunting and begging to fuck her. She fell asleep with a contented smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Myria begs to be given to Thrawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Six months before her marriage, Myria is prepared to be filled.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Description of Thrawn’s cock from https://www.vice.com/en_us/article/bnpv85/the-emerging-fetish-of-laying-alien-eggs-inside-yourself   </p><p>Have fun kids.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Matron Missy’s School for Brides, Myria’s Training Room</strong>
</p><p>Myria had waited all day to hear from Matron Missy. She had sent the Matron a message requesting permission to see her, but Myria had not yet received a reply. Myria could understand, though, ever since the investigations of the other two schools had been completed, more and more girls were being sent to Matron Missy’s.</p><p>While the majority of the population still had no idea exactly what the final year of bridal training entailed, the parents of the brides did not care. They only saw the end results, happy brides married to good men, getting pregnant with lots of children. And even better, these brides were living full, rich lives. Jharet’s design business was booming, but she still made time to design a special wedding dress for each of the brides who graduated from Matron Missy’s. Kayla  was already a bestselling author, and her upcoming ‘Brides of the Empire Series’ was predicted to be a huge hit.</p><p>This increased popularity meant the personal attention that Myria and the others had received when they first entered the school had lessened. Now the Matron was busy inducting new girls into their first-year classes and taking girls to the training room for the first time. A young woman Myria mentored, had just received her first session last week. Myria was there to help her clean up and take her back to her room.</p><p>Everything was going to well. Myria had even managed to convince her parents to let her marry Thrawn as soon as she turned 18. Her mother didn’t want to let her go, but her father had only nodded. She’d shown her mother some of the letters Thrawn sent to her, and even a few of the holos of him demonstrating combat techniques. They all showed how important she was to him and how much he wanted to take care of her.</p><p>Her father had summed it up, “From our investigations, we’ve found that the secret to Matron Missy’s success is that she fosters a real connection between the couples. And, no one has come to regret getting married as soon as they were allowed. So, you have my blessing. But, I want you to clear this with Matron Missy first. She has the final say on whether or not you have completed the program.”</p><p>The young woman had been so excited and had thanked her parents profusely. As soon as she had returned to school, she had sent the Matron a message. Since she had not received a reply, she decided to go down to the training room at her usual time. Perhaps when she got back to her apartment, there would be a message waiting for her.</p><p>Myria’ apartment was small, but it had a kitchen, dining/sitting area, bathroom, and bedroom. As the final part of her domestic training, she was now responsible for cooking many of her own meals and cleaning the apartment. It was different from cleaning her dorm. There were scrubs for the different areas, and she did her own dishes in the sink. She did not need to wash her clothes; no one on a Star Destroyer washed their own clothes. But she needed to put them in a hamper quickly, or she would have nothing to wear the next day.</p><p>Since she was nearly a bride, Myria had begun wearing a new uniform, a pair of tan slacks and a light blue blouse. She had three sets of clothes and underwear, fewer than she would have once she was married. But, having only a few clothes helped teach the young women to value a quick laundry turn around.</p><p>After putting her things away and responding to messages on her pad, Myria made herself a light dinner. Pasta with soup and warm bread was a favorite, and she had found that the extra carbs gave her energy when she was doing her special training. Once she finished her meal and cleaned up, Myria headed down to the gym and put in her code to enter the training hallway.</p><p>Myria entered her room and quickly moved to the training table, hopping up on it and leaning back a bit. She no longer bothered with setting up the stirrups and strapping her legs in; after six months, she was used to the routine. Besides, she liked to observe what was happening down between her legs.</p><p>She watched with anticipation as the droid moved a tray over to her; on the tray were two applicators. One had the relaxant which would open her cervix wide, and the other held Matron Missy’s special lube. Myria moaned as the relaxant was pushed inside her, and the cream began to work. Her body had come to anticipate this action, and it always led to something good.</p><p>As her internal muscles relaxed, the droid injected her pussy with the lube. Myria knew there was something special about the lube, but she didn’t care; it felt so good inside her. She began playing with her breasts through the fabric of her tunic, rolling the nipples and teasing them to hardpoints.</p><p>Myria leaned back further as the droid situated the fucking machine between her legs and slowly maneuvered the dildo until it rested against her cervix. She had finally reached the point where she could take a standard-sized dildo into her cunt, and she loved it.</p><p>With a flick of the switch, the machine sprang to life and began fucking her hard and fast. Myria threw her head back and screamed. It was so good. The dildo worked her cunt for several minutes until she came, then it shot a load of cum into her.</p><p>The cum began to slowly leak out of her pussy. That was the only thing she didn’t like about her training. The machine shot at least a cup worth of cum into her every time she climaxed, but it never stayed inside her womb. It would immediately be pulled out by the action of the dildo and drip onto the floor. By the end of the night, there was always a large puddle of cum for the droid to clean up.</p><p>The machine kept fucking her through her orgasms, changing the speed at random. After half an hour, Myria could no longer support herself, and she collapsed back onto the table, quickly readjusting herself to coax the dildo back inside.</p><p>Lost in sensation, Myria didn’t hear the door slide open. “Myria, you wanted to see me.”</p><p>Myria turned her head and saw the Matron; she didn’t look pleased. “Yes, Matron, I need to ask you something.” The machine had gone back to a fast fucking, and Myria was having trouble focusing.</p><p>The Matron just watched as Myria continued playing with her breasts and thrusting her hips back against the dildo.</p><p>“Please, Matron, I want permission to marry Thrawn as soon as I turn 18. I need his cock fucking me.” Myria’s eyes closed each time the cock bottomed out, and she groaned and moaned with every movement. “I need his cum inside me. I need his babies. Oh, Matron, I will give him so many babies. But please, I need to have him. I need to be full!” She screamed as she came, her shoulders tensing and raising off the table.</p><p>Missy kept her face neutral, both pleased with and angry at the situation. Myria was so addicted to the feeling of a cock in her womb that she was begging to experience the real thing. But, she was not taking the machine as she was meant to. This would require an immediate behavioral correction if the girl was to properly please her mate.</p><p>“Alright, Myria, I will contact Thrawn and make the necessary arrangements. But tomorrow, you and I will have a long talk before you resume training. It seems I need to make some things clear to you.” Missy typed in a command and walked out as the machine continued fucking Myria.</p><p>The girl was stunned, Matron Missy was angry with her, but she did not know what she had done wrong. However, she was soon distracted as the machine coaxed another orgasm from her, then stopped, the tip of the dildo held just inside her womb. She groaned, then began gasping as she felt more and more cum pump into her. She looked down and was sure she could see her stomach expand. She ground herself against the dildo, feeling the cum sloshing inside her. The machine stayed still for a full minute before retracting the cock from her womb, followed by a large gush of cum.</p><p>Myria sat up, pushing more cum out, and looked down. It looked like the machine had pumped an entire liter of cum inside her. As she watched it flow out, the dildo pumped back inside her, moving at a fast pace.</p><p>She dropped back down on the table as it continued to thrust in and out. She came again, and like before, the machine pumped a large load of cum insider her.</p><p>‘Stars, yes. This is what I needed. This is what it’s going to be like with him!’ Myria lost herself in the feeling of the cum dripping out of her cunt and coating her pussy.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>Matron Missy sat at her desk, working out her next move. Myria was a gifted student and a very talented artist, which Thrawn was grateful for. But, she was still too strong-willed, and this might lead to problems when her husband took her to bed. Missy and Thrawn had been friends for years; he believed in her vision of a bride’s school. He trusted her with the secrets of Chiss biology and reproduction.</p><p>Thrawn needed a submissive mate who would be aroused when he pumped his eggs into her, who would climax when he filled her full of cum. Myria was clearly interested in being filled, but she was taking from the machines when she should be receiving. She had forgone the stirrups, letting her legs close around the machine. She should have been practicing holding her legs open wide. Ensuring her husband would have an unobstructed view of her cunt.</p><p>Missy sighed; it was her own fault. She had been so caught up in the school’s growing popularity that she had neglected the needs of the husbands. Thankfully, she had caught her mistake before the girl got married. It was time for Myria to learn a bit more about Chiss biology. Or, at least, she needed to learn a few partial truths.</p><p>***************************************************************************</p><p>
  <strong>The Next Day, Myria’s Training Room</strong>
</p><p>Myria was silent as she followed Matron Missy into her training room. She still did not know what she had done, but from the hard and stony look on Matron Missy’s face, she knew she had greatly disappointed her teacher.</p><p>As soon as the doors closed behind them, she spoke. “Matron,” she kept her eyes on the floor. The Matron turned to face her. “I’ve very sorry for whatever I’ve done. I never meant to break the rules. Please,” she looked at her teacher’s face. “Please tell me how I can prove I’m a good student. That I can be a good bride.”</p><p>The earnestness in the girl’s face startled Missy. She had thought that Myria had disobeyed on purpose. But now, seeing her pleading for forgiveness, Missy realized that Myria honestly had no idea of her failure. She was just a young girl enjoying her body and the machines.</p><p>Missy relaxed, “I know you didn’t mean to misbehave. I’m partially to blame. I wasn’t clear enough with my instructions when you first started your training.”</p><p>“Oh no mam,” Myria hated seeing her teacher condemning herself. “I should have asked before I made any changes to the training.” Missy preened. She had taught Myria well; she just needed to review the rules with her.</p><p>“I’m glad you see it that way. Now, get on the table, and I’ll help you get into position.”</p><p>Myria followed her instructions, placing her butt at the end of the table and lifting her legs on to the stirrups. Missy spread her legs wide, pleased at how far the girl could open them before she showed any discomfort. “I see you did follow my instructions for stretching and yoga,” she nodded.</p><p>“Yes, Matron, I want to be able to have him between my legs for hours,” Myria unconsciously rolled her hips. Aroused at the thought of being fucked by her husband. Between her legs, Missy quickly injected the muscle relaxant and filled Myria’s open cunt with lube.</p><p>“Stretching is good,” Missy agreed. She pushed Myria down to lay flat and had her lift her arms over her head. A set of automatic restraints activated, locking her arms in place.</p><p>Myria was extremely aroused by the situation. Having her legs spread wide, her pussy open, it made her imagine having Thrawn between her thighs. Her arms locked above her head caused her back to arch a bit and thrust her breasts into the air. ‘Oh stars, why wasn’t I doing this before. It’s wonderful,’ she thought, moving a bit to find the limits of the restraints.</p><p>Missy was pleased with her reaction. Myria was turned on while being restrained for sex. That was a good thing as Thrawn had plenty of furniture he wanted to tie the girl down to and fuck her over. Missy readjusted the straps, limiting the girl’s movements.</p><p>“For the next six months, we need to work on endurance. Thrawn had agreed to move the marriage up to six months from now. So, you will need to work hard and follow directions if you want to be ready for him.”</p><p>Missy moved around the room and pulled out Myria’s special dildo. She brought it around to show the girl.</p><p>“Myria,” she drew her student’s attention to the object in her hand. Myria was shocked, confused, and aroused. The object was shaped like a normal dildo, until you reached the tip. The top split like someone had sliced it at an angle. The edges were curved, and Myria could see the inside was hollow.</p><p>“What. What is that for? That doesn’t look like any cock I’ve seen.” Missy saw Myria’s aversion to the odd genitalia. Time for another swift rebuke.</p><p>“Myria! Your husband is not human, and you should not expect his cock to look human. Would a human be able to fill you full of cum like you want?” Mentioning Myria’s desire to be fucked and filled would bring her back to submission.</p><p>“No, Matron. It couldn’t. Please, I’m sorry it just so different,” Myria desperately wanted to be filled with cum and was not going to miss this chance.</p><p>“Different is what you need, girl. And thankfully, you have a husband who can supply that. Now pay attention,” Missy began caressing the fake cock, focusing on the tip. “The tip is designed to ease past your cervix and into your womb. The ridges will stimulate your g-spot and keep you aroused as you are filled.”</p><p>“Yes, Matron, but what about the tip? How does that work?” The opening was wide; there was no way large amounts of cum could be shot out of it.</p><p>“Ah, the tip. Myria,” Missy drew in a deep breath. “Chiss cum is not a liquid like human cum. It is inserted into the womb in soft packets. The outer covering is a gel that quickly dissolves in the heat of the womb. Because of its size, the packet can take a few minutes for each to reach the womb. This model has been made from a mold of Thrawn’s cock, and you will be using this for the rest of your time here.”</p><p>As Missy spoke, she attached the dildo to a new machine. This machine would deliver packets of cum into Myria. Missy and Thrawn had decided that Myria didn’t need to learn about Chiss egg-laying just yet, that would be a surprise for her wedding night. But the packets would get her used to the idea of something stretching her cunt to enter her womb. Plus, the packets would fill her up nicely.</p><p>Rolling the machine into place, Missy placed the tip of the dildo on Myria’s pussy lips. This time the girl was going to get the complete fucking experience.</p><p>Myria's body shook with fear and arousal. The dildo of Thrawn was larger than anything she’d taken before, and it was going to thrust right into her womb. Then, she realized something.</p><p>“Matron!” she called to her teacher, who was almost to the door. Missy turned around and saw the look of fear on Myria’s face. “Yes, Myria?”</p><p>“I’m tied down, how am I going to empty the cum out of me?” Myria’s sessions on the fucking machines usually lasted two hours. If she couldn’t sit up and let the cum leak out of her, she might explode.</p><p>“Myria, you will need to learn how to take in and hold a large amount of cum. Enjoy.” Missy left the room and walked to the door leading to the locker room where a new student was waiting. “Hello, Janik. Please follow me. It’s time to begin the next part of your training.”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>Myria watched her teacher leave the room; her fear still overriding her senses. ‘How can I possibly hold such a large amount of cum inside me? The liter it pumped in yesterday was almost too much, and I could sit up to let it out when I needed to. What is going to happen when I can’t empty my womb.?’</p><p>She was so focused on what might happen that she missed the sounds of the machine warming up. Until it began to countdown. “Fucking will commence in 3, 2, 1.”</p><p>“FUCK!” Myria screamed as the huge cock thrust completely into her womb. Pistoning in and out, she lost herself in the sensation, her sensitive nerves memorizing every ridge and vein on the cock. She came once, twice. Still, the machine continued fucking on.</p><p>Myria noticed a new sensation at the mouth of her pussy. The dildo was widening, stretching her even more. ‘The cum packets,’ she thought as she came again.</p><p>As the packet moved through the dildo, it became part of the fucking action. The lump moved through the tube, but it was also pulled back and forth across her membranes as the dildo thrust in and out. The dual sensation was driving Myria mad as she wailed in a long, continuous orgasm.</p><p>Finally, the packet was forced through her cervix and into her womb. Myria lay still for a moment, the machine ceasing its movement. She was still trembling and quivering around the dildo inside her body. But now, closing her eyes, she focused on a new fullness inside her. The cum packet was heavy, and Myria was sure she could feel it moving around as she tilted her hips back and forth.</p><p>“Ayp, ayp,” she could only make sounds. The chemicals in the lube rewrote her mind, telling her body that this was the pleasure she had been seeking.</p><p>“YES!!” She screamed as the machine turned back on and began thrusting in and out. She soon felt another packet working its way through her body.</p><p>For the next two hours, Myria screamed and cried and came. Over and over again in endless waves. The packets took time to dissolve, and they filled her belly, causing it to expand like she’d eaten a big meal.</p><p>When they did finally dissolve, the packets released their cum into her womb. The liquid made the other packets float, and they moved when the dildo thrust inside and bumped them, causing them to shift. Each action sent a shock a pleasure through her body.</p><p>Myria’s belly began to expand, the dildo keeping much of the cum inside. Some would leak out, coating her pussy lips and sliding down her ass. The feeling of the thick cum added to her pleasure. It was swelling her belly, sliding out of her, coating the table, and eventually, Myria was laying in a pool of cum.</p><p>She came again.</p><p>************************</p><p>After two hours, the machine finally stopped, the dildo still held firmly inside her cunt. Myria lay still, trying not to move too much. Her belly was full and round, and each time the cum sloshed inside her, she shuddered.</p><p>The door swished open, but Myria was too far gone to even care who saw her like this.</p><p>Missy stood wide-eyed as she watched her student’s belly going up and down as she tried to catch her breath. Myria looked like she was five months pregnant, her belly so swollen with the cum. Missy was glad she’d had Myria’s table moved so the end was above the drain. The girl was going to cause a mess as soon as she sat up.</p><p>“Myria,” she said softly as she approached. She saw that the restraints on Myria’s arms had opened, but she still held her arms in a locked position.</p><p>“Matron,” Myria groaned, her head and neck flexing. “I feel. So good.” She drew out the last word, and Missy was sure the girl was having a mini orgasm.</p><p>Missy was so pleased with Myria’s reactions. The girl would never disobey her instructions again.</p><p>“I’m glad you appreciate my training Myria. But now it’s time to get up. I want you to lower your arms and bring them to your sides.”</p><p>Myria looked over her head, confused. She hadn’t realized her arms were free. Slowly she brought her arms down, but instead of placing them at her sides, she moved them to her stomach. Myria let her hands drift over the swollen expanse of her belly, feeling the roundness, imagining that she was full of Thrawn’s cum.</p><p>Missy let Myria do her exploring. She could see a contented smile on the young women’s face and decided it was better to allow her to enjoy the feeling than to punish her for disobeying Missy’s order.</p><p>Missy typed in orders on her pad, and the droid moved forward and undid the straps holding Myria’s legs in the stirrups.</p><p>“Myria, can you lift your legs out of the stirrups for me, please?”</p><p>With difficultly, Myria lifted her legs up and out of the stirrups. Then immediately dropped back under the table, but she still held her legs up in the air, waiting for more instructions.</p><p>Missy smiled at her actions, ‘Such a good bride she will be.’</p><p>The fucking machine retracted the dildo, and as it pulled out of her cunt it was followed by a gush of cum. Myria moaned, and her feet dropped hard onto the table, her knees bent and her legs open as the cum sloshed out of her.</p><p>Missy watched Myria’s stomach contract, the feeling of the cum leaving her triggering an instinct to push. More and more cum spilled out and made a mess on the floor before flowing down the drain. Missy helped her student sit up, releasing more cum from her womb. The back of Myria’s tunic and her hair were covered in the fake cum. She would need a shower before she could be seen by the other girls.</p><p>Missy hurried to the wall and opened a hidden drawer. There were all sorts of things stored in the training rooms, and what she needed now was a hooded terry robe. She helped Myria to stand and covered her with the robe, pulling the hood up to hide her hair. She slipped the girl’s feet into a pair of shoes and guided Myria up to her apartment.</p><p>Looking around, she was pleased to see that Myria had put her clothing and possessions away. It was important that her girls could settle into a home quickly.</p><p>“Myria, you did very well. I want you to go clean up then go to bed. I will make sure a robe like this is left in the room for you to use after each session.”</p><p>“Yes, Matron,” Myria’s voice was hoarse from her screaming. Missy made a note to send up some tea in the morning, to soothe her throat.</p><p>“From now on, the droid will place you in the restraints and prepare you before each session. It will also get you settled after and send you back here to clean up. Is that understood.”</p><p>“Yes, Matron,” Myria could barely keep her eyes open, so Missy decided to hustle the girl into the sonic shower before she fell asleep on her feet.</p><p>Myria was soon cleaned up, in a fresh nightgown, and settled into bed. In her dreams, Thrawn was lying behind her. Telling her what a good wife she was and how much he loved filling her with his cum.</p><p>Missy turned down the lights before she left the apartment and went back to her quarters. She sat at her computer and initiated a call.</p><p>“Yes, Matron Missy, how are you this evening?” Thrawn’s voice could make any woman wet.</p><p>“Grand Admiral. I am pleased to tell you that your bride has requested that the marriage take place in six months, soon after she turns 18.”</p><p>Thrawn nodded and smiled, “I am very glad to hear this. Has she completed her schooling to your satisfaction?” A code, ‘Is she ready to take my cock?’</p><p>“She has a few months' of work left, but don’t worry. I have a feeling she will finish early.” Translation, ‘She needs to be opened up a bit more, but by the time you get her, she’ll take it all.’</p><p>“Excellent. I will make the arrangements to have the Chimera near Coruscant in six months’ time and prepare space for her in my quarters. Thrawn out.”</p><p>*****************************</p><p>Thrawn sat back in his chair and rubbed his ovipouch, moving three eggs into the space. Reaching into a drawer, he pulled out an injector. It was filled with the DNA of his bride, and he quickly inserted the mixture into the ovipouch.</p><p>Soon Myria’s DNA would be absorbed into his eggs, fertilizing them. Thrawn had decided that he would carry the first set of eggs for six months before implanting them. The Ascendancy was eager for new children, but they had been hesitant about accepting Chiss/Human hybrids until Thrawn had sent them Myria’s DNA profile.</p><p>Myria had a very high midichlorian count, higher than any recorded in the Ascendancy. Chiss vessels were piloted by force-sensitive individuals. And unfortunately, most lost their powers as they grew.</p><p>But humans? Humans got stronger in the Force as they aged. If a Chiss joined with a human Force user, their children might never lose their abilities. For that possibility, the Ascendency was willing to permit Thrawn’s little experiment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Denying his Bride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A week before the wedding, Thrawn has special instructions for his bride that leave her even more desperate for his touch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A quick and dirty fic to hold you over while I work on the wedding night.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Matron Missy’s School for Brides</strong>
</p><p>It was a week before her wedding, and Myria had finished her schooling two weeks ago. She had been in a hurry to make sure everything was done, so there would be no delay before the ceremony. But now, she didn’t know what to do with herself. She had spent the time after her final exams visiting her parents, working on a new set of paintings, and attending fittings for her wedding dress.</p><p>Jharet had designed a beautiful dress with delicate lace and subtle beading. The effect as a gown of simple sophistication and beauty. Myria knew Thrawn’s artists’ eye would appreciate the dress on her body. As a bonus Jharet had included two nightgowns and a robe for the wedding night. One gown was longer, reaching her knees, the other stopped high on her thighs, and would tease her husband with glimpses of her secret place.</p><p>Myria could not wait for her wedding night. Oh, she knew the wedding would be lovely, Thrawn planned on marrying her in the Chimera’s hanger, next to the shields which looked out into space. There would be a reception and dinner, a bit of dancing, neither she nor Thrawn were very interested in dancing.</p><p>But after all the ceremony was over, she would be alone with her husband for the first time. She’s already planned in her mind how the evening would go. She’d wear her short nightgown and tease her husband as she stripped him of his uniform. They’d kiss and touch and explore each other’s bodies for the first time. Then, she’d lean back on the bed and pull him down on top of her.</p><p>“Myria!” Matron Missy’s voice broke through the fantasy.</p><p>“Oh, Matron,” Myria started. “I’m sorry I was.”</p><p>“Picturing your wedding night?” Missy smiled and gave a little chuckle. A week before their wedding, every bride went through the same thing. Their classes were over, they were packing up their belongings, and their minds were focused on meeting their husbands.</p><p>“Yes,” Myria looked down, blushing.</p><p>“I’m glad you are looking forward to meeting him. Though I will be sorry to see you go, you have been one of the best students I’ve ever had.”</p><p>“Thank you, Matron,” Myria beamed, proud that she had the respect of her teacher.</p><p>“Yes, there is just one final part of your training that needs seeing to. Would you please come with me?” Missy gestured for Myria to follow her.</p><p>They walked to the training hall, and Myria’s pussy clenched in anticipation. For the past several months, she had been taking more and more cum into her belly. Now she could hold a liter and a half in her womb with no trouble. She was excited to see what new delights Matron Missy had in store for her.</p><p>As they entered her training room, Myria looked confused. The table she had trained on for almost a year was gone, as was the fucking machine she so enjoyed. Instead, there was a thick foam mat on the floor and a boxy machine behind it. But, she could not see any attachments on the device, only a long tube.</p><p>“Matron, what’s going on?”</p><p>“Myria,” Missy sighed. “I hate to tell you this, my dear. I know how much you loved Thrawn’s cock, but.”</p><p>“Is he ok? What’s happened? Has he changed his mind?” Myria was frantic. What could she have done to disappoint Thrawn so severely?”</p><p>“Oh, no, no, Myria. It’s nothing like that.” Missy took Myria’s face in her hands, locking eyes with the girl. She wanted to see her reaction.</p><p>“It’s a Chiss tradition that neither the bride nor groom partakes in any sexual acts or experience sexual pleasure for some time before the wedding. So, you won’t be using his cock anymore.”</p><p>“All right,” Myria was relieved but disappointed. She had been hoping to spend many hours here in the days leading up to her wedding. With no more classes to attend, she could be fucked by his cock morning, noon, and night.</p><p>Her face was still held in the Matron’s hands, so Myria knew there was more to come. “But,” the Matron continued. “I don’t want your womb to shrink because it’s not being filled anymore.”</p><p>Myria’s eyes widened. She’d be filled but not be allowed to come? It sounded like torture. “But, how will I be filled if he’s not fucking me?” The last part accidentally came out as a whine.</p><p>“Myria, you know your husband has decided that your punishments will include orgasm denial. Just consider this another part of your training. Now,” Missy looked stern and stepped back. “Put on your training tunic and get on the mat.”</p><p>Myria did as she was told, quickly taking off her clothes and slipping on the tunic. She knelt on the mat, her hands in her lap.</p><p>Missy made a motion with her fingers, “On your hands and knees, Myria. Head facing away.”</p><p>Myria followed the instructions getting into position. Despite the circumstances, she found herself getting aroused. ‘Doggy style, I’ve never taken him like this before.’</p><p>Missy could see that Myria was becoming aroused. Sadly, the girl was going to learn that she needed more than just being filled to come. Thanks to Thrawn’s lube, she’d need the feel of him inside her.</p><p>Myria was settling into position when suddenly she found herself restrained. “Lower your head to the floor,” Missy directed. She followed the instruction without thinking, only to find her neck also bound down to the floor.</p><p>Missy looked at Myria, bound entirely to the floor with her pussy exposed to the air. She watched with interest as the young woman began to struggle, testing the limits of her confinement.</p><p>Without speaking, Missy moved behind Myria and pulled the long tube, stretching it. She used her hand to open the young girl. Thanks to Myria’s use of the fucking machines, her pussy was wide open and ready to accept anything put in it.</p><p>Missy eased the tube inside the girl without using any lube. Because Myria was so well stretched, it did not hurt her. But, without the lube, she was not going to be extra sensitive to the feeling of it inside her.</p><p>“Matron Missy, is this going to fill me with cum?” Myria was nervous. In this position, the cum would settle inside her belly, stretching her.</p><p>“Yes, Myria, it will.” Out of sight of the girl, Missy smirked and turned the machine on. She watched as the fake cum slowly made its way through the tube before disappearing inside Myria’s cunt.</p><p>Myria shuddered and shook, trying to dislodge the tube as it filled her with the heavy cum. “Matron! It’s too much!” She could feel her belly bulging outward.</p><p>“No, Myria. It’s the same amount you’ve been taking into your womb for a while now. You’re just taking it in a different position. Don’t you want Thrawn to take you like this?”</p><p>“Yes, but please!”</p><p>“No, Myria. If you want to please Thrawn, you need to be able to take him like this!” Missy was firm, reminding Myria of her duty to her fiancé.</p><p>Myria cried and begged, but nothing would stop the machine as it pumped a liter and a half of cum inside the girl. She was left in that position for two hours. Each time she moved, she could feel it sloshing inside her, bulging her belly in different directions. But it never dripped out.</p><p>Myria’s body felt like it would explode, she was so aroused from being filled, but with no other stimulation, she could not climax. She screamed into the empty room, begging for a cock to fill her, for a vibrator something, anything.</p><p>When Matron Missy finally returned, the girl had worn herself out and was lying prone over her knees. Quickly she released Myria and helped her kneel up, allowing her to empty the cum from her body.</p><p>“Myria, I want you to come down here every day until you leave for your wedding and practice taking cum without having an orgasm. Understood?”</p><p>Myria was swaying as if drunk, her mind gone from sensations. “Understood, Matron Missy.” She walked out of the training room and upstairs. Eager to have a shower and collapse into her bed. The faster she went to sleep. The quicker tomorrow would come, and she could return to the training room to be filled again.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>
  <strong>Chimera, Thrawn’s Private Quarters</strong>
</p><p>Thrawn watched as his little bride’s belly expanded with fake cum. She screamed and writhed and begged. Begged for his cock.</p><p>He and Missy had planned this little exercise for Myria. Thrawn needed her to be so desperate for a good fucking that she welcomed him in when he filled her with his eggs. The special lube would help but, if she was begging him to implant them, it would be even better.</p><p>Thrawn smiled and rubbed his ovi-pouch, feeling the eggs shift a bit. They were as big as a duck's egg now, ready to be incubated in a warm womb. And soon they would be. Soon Myria would be on his ship, in his arms, under him.</p><p>He leaned his head back and groaned in anticipation, picturing Myria squirming underneath him as his ovipositor thrust deep into her womb. Her hands secured above her head as his eggs stuffed her full.</p><p>Although, turning back to the recording, she looked so pretty on her knees, with her belly hanging down. Maybe he should take her like that?</p><p>“Plenty of time to take her, every way I want to. After all, she’s going to be the mother to my species.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Claiming his Bride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The wedding night is finally here! NSFW does not even begin to cover this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chimera, Grand Admiral Thrawn’s Quarters</strong>
</p><p>Myria was beyond excited as she entered her husband’s quarters for the first time. ‘Correction, our quarters,’ she thought.</p><p>The wedding had been like a dream and had taken place in front of what was probably his entire crew. Myria exited the Lambda shuttle wearing her white dress. An off the shoulder A-line covered in delicate white lace with a hint of beading. Refined and understated, the dress made her look like an adult instead of a child playing dress-up. Because now that’s what she was, an adult. And soon she would be a wife and mother.</p><p>Thrawn’s aide Eli Vanto had taken her hand and led her down to where Thrawn waited. Her husband-to-be stood in front of the large shields which protected the hanger from the vacuum of space. When she reached him, she realized he was a full head taller than her, her eye level with his rank badge. She had trembled, thinking about what it would feel like to be crushed to that broad chest.</p><p>He was so handsome, and it felt as though his voice was caressing her skin when he spoke his vows. The dinner afterwards had been delightful, even though she could barely eat anything. They had danced a few dances together and she shivered when his arms wrapped around her. She swore she felt something move between his legs when he’d pulled her close, but she was too afraid to look down.</p><p>Now here she was, waiting for her husband to join her for their wedding night. Myria quickly removed her dress, jewelry, and the bit of make-up she had on. She reapplied a hint of lip gloss, she wanted to see her kisses on his skin. She still needed to decide which nightgown she wanted to wear.</p><p>Jharet had sent her two gowns, a long silken V-neck gown with a lace robe. And a short gown with a see-through lace bodice and a silk robe.</p><p>Myria ran had hands along her naked body and gently cupped her breasts. A month ago, Matron Missy had begun injecting her with hormones to encourage her body to produce breast milk. The Matron said it was necessary since Chiss pregnancies only lasted six months. If had Myria waited until she was pregnant, the milk would not come in until several months after she gave birth.</p><p>Myria wanted to nurse her children as soon as she could, and so she had eagerly accepted the hormones. For the past week, her breasts had grown heavy and were very tender. Myria had to avoid touching her nipples. They were so sensitive she nearly came when she rolled them between her fingers. She did not want to disrespect Thrawn’s traditions by coming before the wedding night.</p><p>Finally, her wedding night was here, and her husband could enjoy her luscious new breasts. To encourage his attentions in that direction, she decided to wear the short gown and left the robe off. Later she could spend time seducing him. Right now, all she wanted was his cock inside her dripping wet pussy.</p><p>She slipped on the dress and went to examine herself in the mirror, playing with her long hair, trying to decide how to wear it. Myria chose a simple thick braid, imaging Thrawn’s fingers slowly untangling the strands.</p><p>She had started on the braid when her arm brushed her lace-covered nipple, and she shuddered with arousal. Abandoning her hair, she began caressing her breasts, imagining it was Thrawn’s hands playing with her. She had been wet for him since leaving Coruscant, but now it felt like her pussy was drenched. She was so preoccupied with her explorations and fantasies that she didn’t hear him enter the room.</p><p>Thrawn stood in the doorway and watched as Myria teased herself, waiting for him to end her torment and finally fuck her full of his cum. He smiled darkly, his ovipositor slipped out its sheath and began moving in his pants. The organ was not under his control, it moved on instinct. And right now, those instincts were telling it to find the nearest hot hole and plunge in.</p><p>“Light pattern, wedding night.” Myria heard Thrawn’s voice barely a second before the lights dimmed, leaving the room in almost complete darkness. She turned around quickly, trying to see him. There were a few spots of low light in the room, near the door to the fresher, over the bed, and near the center of the room. She could also see two red points of light, ‘His eyes. He can see me in the dark.’</p><p>“Turn around,” the voice commanded, and she obeyed, her thighs clenching tightly together. She stood facing the mirror as she heard him undress somewhere in the room. Then she heard bare feet on the floor, approaching her slowly, deliberately drawing out her anticipation.</p><p>“I sometimes wish I were an artist so that I could paint a scene like this.” Thrawn was behind her, she could feel the heat of his body, but she still could not see him. “Your face flushed, and eyes delicately closed—your arousal on display for everyone to see. Your firm little breasts,” his hands were suddenly on her, and she gasped, thrusting her breasts into his palms. “Well,” he chuckled. “Not so little anymore. But very, very firm.”</p><p>Thrawn pulled Myria back against his chest, locking his teeth on where her neck met her collarbone. His hips thrust towards her, and she could feel something grinding into the swell of her buttocks. “Put your arms behind my neck,” he snarled into her skin.</p><p>Myria did as he ordered, the action pushing her breasts more firmly into his palms. His left hand slid off her breast and down to her pussy, moving the hem of her dress out of the way. Quickly he thrust two fingers in and out of her wet cunt, pausing to play with her clit, before thrusting them deep inside her again.</p><p>Myria’s legs buckled, and Thrawn caught her, using the hand in her pussy to push her back to rest against his knees.</p><p>“Are you my good bride Myria? Are you ready to be fucked,” three fingers in her cunt. “And filled,” four fingers thrust deep.</p><p>“Yes, Thrawn. Husband. Yes!” Myria came on his fingers, grinding her ass into the hard organ behind her. Her head lolled back, eyes closed, as her orgasm crashed over her in waves as his hand continued to play with her clit.</p><p>She could hear something moving behind her, it sounded like a droid, but she did not care. Thrawn was here, warm and real, and soon he was going to fill her empty cunt. He took a step backward, and she followed his movements, her eyes opening and closing slowly, unable to focus on anything other than his hands tormenting her.</p><p>He spun her around swiftly and lifted her onto something. A padded table. Similar to the one she had trained on. What was going on? Why wasn’t he taking her to the bed? She opened her mouth to speak, but Thrawn grasped her dress in both hands and ripped it down the center. He took advantage of her open mouth and kissed her, his tongue filling her mouth, stealing her breath.</p><p>He pulled away, and for an instant, she could see him in the dim light; his chest was bare, but he still wore his pants. She was sure that she saw something moving in them, but before she could focus on it, he pushed her back on the table and began biting her breasts and suckling like a babe. She grabbed his head, keeping him attached to her as he ground his hard length between her legs.</p><p>“Myria,” he breathed into her skin. “Raise your arms above your head.” Myria knew what he wanted to do. Thrawn was going to tie her down and fuck her. The thought turned her on even more, and her body began undulating underneath him, trying to coax him to put his lips back on her breast, thrust his cock into her cunt.</p><p>“No, Thrawn,” she looked into his eyes. “I want to see you cock. Please. I’ve dreamt about you for so long. I want to watch you fucking me.” Myria didn’t want to disobey him their first night together, but she had spent hours picturing what his inhuman cock would look like thrusting into her virgin pussy.</p><p>Thrawn grinned darkly, ‘Oh my little bride, you have no idea what you’re asking to see. But since you asked so nicely.’</p><p>“Put your hands over your head, and I’ll raise the table so you don’t miss a thing.” He leaned in and caught her lips as she raised her arms. Without breaking the kiss Thrawn locked her hands into a pair of lined leather restraints, they would not damage her delicate wrists, but they fed into his fantasy. His female was restrained in a primitive way, just waiting to receive his eggs.</p><p>Thrawn pressed a button, and the Myria’s head was raised, allowing her the perfect angle to view her fucking. A set of padded stirrups came up, and Myria lifted her legs.</p><p>“Stop,” Thrawn commanded, and Myria froze. “I want to do this.”</p><p>Myria watched as her husband carefully lifted each leg and placed it in the stirrup, caressing and massaging them as he did. He adjusted her legs and bottom several times, each time his fingers would ghost over her exposed pussy. Finally, he was satisfied, and he swung her legs open wide, locking them in position. Myria tried to wiggle but found she could barely move. She could rock her hips and arch her back, but aside from that, she was entirely under Thrawn’s control.</p><p>Myria’s eyes closed as arousal rolled through her. When she opened them, she saw that Thrawn had removed his pants. He stood naked between her legs, pumping his cock in his hand. It was larger than her practice dildo, and she shuddered at the thought of taking that monster into her cunt.</p><p>Thrawn took his hand off his cock and put his fingers to Myria’s lips. “Suck,” he said, and Myria quickly pulled the digits into her mouth. Myria moaned around his fingers, the taste of him coating her tongue. Thrawn’s precum was slightly sweet, and she imagined taking that cock in her mouth and swallowing his precious load.</p><p>With one hand, Thrawn picked up an applicator containing the last lube his bride would ever need. This final dose would permanently link Myria’s arousal to being filled with eggs. After this fucking, she would never crave anything else again.</p><p>Thrawn pulled his fingers out of Myria’s mouth and let her watch as he pressed the tip of the applicator deep inside her and filled her with the gel. He couldn’t wait any longer.</p><p>Thrawn wrapped one hand around his length and watched Myria’s face as he placed just the tip inside her. He began thrusting shallowly back and forth, Myria was panting and rocking with him. He was waiting for the ideal time to thrust deep and fuck her in earnest.</p><p>Myria, his perfect bride, provided him that opportunity. “I’m so glad you don’t want to try for children right away. Ah,” Thrawn thrust in a little deeper, intrigued by her words. Then he pulled out and let his ovipositor glide between her pussy lips, teasing her as he continued thrusting his hips.</p><p>“What makes you say that,” he said against her lips, breathing through his open mouth but not letting her kiss him. Myria’s mouth followed his, trying to coax him back to kiss him again.</p><p>“You haven’t had the doctor implant any eggs in me,” Myria looked confused.</p><p>“Oh, my sweet, innocent bride,” Thrawn gave in and kissed her deeply, stealing her breath until she was sure she would pass out. He pulled back, “I assure you. By tomorrow morning, you’ll be very pregnant. You see,” He stood up straight and began pumping his length against the mouth of her pussy. “This is not my cock. This is an ovipositor.” Violently he thrust into her cunt, not stopping until he pushed all the way into her womb.</p><p>Myria screamed as she was impaled on the massive cock. ‘No, not a cock. An ovipositor,’ she thought. “But, but I thought,” she tried to speak between Thrawn’s powerful thrusts. “Your cum packets,” her mind was short-circuiting. Her hips were being rocked by his. She could hear the squelch as he thrust in and out. The slap of skin as his hips rammed between her legs. Thrawn leaned down, took a nipple in his mouth, and sucked hard. Myria screamed as she came, squeezing his length, trying to milk a load of cum from it.</p><p>As she came down from her orgasm, she realized that Thrawn’s hips had stopped moving. But his organ hadn’t. It was wiggling inside her, pushing even deeper into her cunt. Thrawn’s mouth was still attached to her breast, sucking like he was expecting milk to come out of it.</p><p>He pulled back and smiled, “Don’t worry, Myria, you’ll get my cum. But first, you get to take my eggs. Why don’t you take a look?”</p><p>Myria’s eyes shot down and looked between her legs in horror. She could see and object moving through Thrawn’s ovipositor headed for her core. It looked like it was as big as her fist. Terrified, she began to struggle, desperately trying to move away from the egg, which was almost to the mouth of her pussy. “No, stop, I didn’t want this!” Myria began to cry and scream, hoping someone would save her.</p><p>It was time for Thrawn to put his bride in her place. “You didn’t want this?” He began thrusting his ovipositor in and out, slamming the hard egg against her stretched hole. “If you didn’t want this, why are you here? Why are your legs locked in restraints and spread wide open? Why,” he leaned in close. “Why have you been taking inhuman loads of cum in your cunt for the past six months? Why have you been begging to be filled? Why,” he kissed her then rested his cheek against hers, whispering into her ear. “Why have you been crying my name as your belly swelled. Oh Myria,” he kissed her again and pulled himself back up. “This is where you belong. You have the only cunt I want to fill!” His voice strained as the egg finally penetrated Myria’s hole and rested inside her body.</p><p>Myria wailed as the chemicals in the lube, and the size of the egg stuffing her cunt overwhelmed her. “Oh, Thrawn! It’s so big. Yes,” she was biting and licking her lips. “Fuck me. Oh, fuck your egg inside me. Fill my pussy. Please, fill my pussy,” her voice turned breathy, imploring him so sweetly.</p><p>Thrawn’s hands slammed down on either side of Myria’s hips, and he began violently thrusting the egg inside her. Myria kept up a steady stream of, “Yes, fuck me, yes, deeper, ungh, Thrawn, harder,” and wordless noises as the egg was forced through her cunt.</p><p>Myria’s head was thrown back, her mouth open and panting, her eyes closed with pain and pleasure as the widest part of the egg slowly opened her cervix. She gritted her teeth and bore down, trying to open herself even more.</p><p>It felt like she was going to split in two before, “Yes!” Myria screamed her orgasm as the egg finally entered her womb, her body convulsing from the sensations overloading her pleasure centers. She passed out, her body still contracting and relaxing on Thrawn’s length.</p><p>Thrawn smirked at the semi-conscious girl, another egg slowly making its way down his ovipositor. “Ohh, Myria. You are the perfect fuck doll. The perfect mother for my children.”</p><p>Myria woke up gradually; it felt like she was slowly falling. “I hope you don’t mind, but I think you’ll want to lie down for these next two,” Thrawn’s voice. Thrawn, fucking, eggs! “Ohh, is it in me?” She moved her hips and stilled when she felt another egg rubbing against her pussy.</p><p>Thrawn laughed, “Yes, one is in you. Two,” he thrust the egg inside her. “Two are still waiting to get into your warm little pussy. It’s such a tight little cunt, even after it’s been stretched.” He was thrusting again, and Myria could feel another egg trying to enter.</p><p>“Thrawn, don’t, no,” her voice shook as the other egg entered her. Now she had two eggs stretching her open, and she could feel them bumping against each other. Myria came again and continued to come as Thrawn’s thrusts forced the two eggs through her cunt and into her womb. As they exited the tip of his ovipositor, she could feel them bump and shift, settling into their warm new home.</p><p>Thrawn collapsed on top of her, their foreheads touching, his hips still moving. He’d underestimated the intense pleasure that would come from finally depositing his eggs inside Myria. ‘Fuck, I can’t believe I waited so long to do this. I should have demanded the right to fuck her as soon as she turned 16.’</p><p>“Thrawn,” Myria whispered between them. “Please unlock my arms. I want to feel them.”</p><p>“Gods above Myria, you really are perfect,” he breathed, kissing her as he released the restraints. He kept his hands on her wrists, matching her movements as her hand slipped between them.</p><p>Thrawn raised himself a bit as she began caressing her swollen belly. His beautiful bride was smiling sweetly, enjoying the feeling of the eggs inside her. Thrawn matched her smile and kissed her, feeling his eggs shift in her belly.</p><p>“Mmm, your eggs are in me,” her voice was full of amazement. The chemicals in the lube had done their job. Gentle, sweet Myria was now addicted to the feeling of her cunt being stuffed full.</p><p>“Our eggs,” Thrawn corrected, enjoying the startled look on her face. “These eggs, you are their mother. That’s why you carry them,” he kissed her again.</p><p>Myria wanted to cry. Thrawn had given her babies. Thrawn swiftly undid the rest of her restraints as she continued admiring her swollen belly. When he helped her to stand, the eggs shifted, almost causing her to collapse on the floor. Thrawn picked her up and gently deposited her in the center of their bed.</p><p>Settling in next to her, he turned her to lay on her right side. He pulled her back against him and nudged a leg between her thighs.</p><p>Myria smiled; her husband could not keep his hands off of her. Laying here cuddled up together, his hands were constantly moving, tweaking her nipples, rubbing her belly, and teasing her clit. She began rocking with his movements, and she felt his ovipositor slide between her tender pussy lips, gliding along the outside.</p><p>“Are you going to pump more eggs into me,” she asked softly, excited at the prospect yet worried, how could she carry more than three babies at a time?</p><p>Thrawn chuckled darkly, “Do you want me to fuck more eggs into you?” He rolled her nipples, and she shivered.</p><p>Myria blushed at her husband’s language. “Not really,” she began panting, his ovipositor moving more quickly along her sore pussy lips. “It’s just. I’m not as full as I was at school.”</p><p>He chuckled again, “That’s because I haven’t filled you with cum yet.”</p><p>“What?” Thrawn took advantage of Myria’s shocked state and thrust his ovipositor back inside her. From this angle, he could not push directly into her womb. He needed to work his way inside her. He kept his hands on her hips, locking her in place as his squirming organ forced its way deep inside her cunt.</p><p>Myria wailed and cried as she felt the ovipositor twisting its way inside, rubbing her g-spot until she came on the organ. Thrawn grinned into her neck as her muscles pulled his length into her womb, where the head expanded, locking it in place.</p><p>Myria tried to wiggle away, “No, please. It’s too much. I can’t take anymore.”</p><p>“Myria,” Thrawn bite her neck, stilling her movements. He released her tender flesh and began nuzzling her ear with his lips. Breathing heavily and moaning, letting him know how much he enjoyed her tight cunt. His actions had the desired effect, and soon Myria was moaning as he played with her clit.</p><p>He slowly thrust in and out. “Don’t you want this, Myria? Didn’t you like being filled with my eggs? Don’t you want to be filled with my cum?” His hips began to move faster. “I have so much cum for you, Myria, and so many more eggs. I’m going to keep your pussy stuffed full. You’ll be carrying eggs every six months. You’ll give birth, and I’ll fuck more into you. Myria!” Thrawn was humping his length in and out now, his hips moving so fast she felt like she was vibrating.</p><p>“You’re going to be the mother to a new race of Chiss. Don’t you want that? Don’t you want to have our babies suckling your breasts? They are so tender now, imagine when they are filled with milk, and I’m still fucking you. Come for me, Myria, show me how much you want my cum!”</p><p>Myria screamed as she came, clenching down on his organ as it pumped his cum into her. It took 20 minutes for his organ to pump in nearly two liters of cum, but Thrawn never let up. He continued thrusting his hips, rolling her clit, and pinching her nipples the entire time.</p><p>Thrawn rubbed her belly with one hand, the other still on her breast, pleased with how swollen she’d become. His ovipositor was locked inside her, and he continued his slow rocking thrusts. They’d be locked together until the thick cum coalesced into a gel that would fill her womb. Until then, he couldn’t risk the cum leaking out.</p><p>Myria has passed out in his arms, her pussy still trying to milk more cum from his cock. Thrawn felt a warm trickle run down his hand, and he smiled. “Perfect way to end the night.”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>Hours later, Myria woke up, sore, and filled. She looked down and saw her belly. She looked like she was already several months pregnant.</p><p>She heard her husband laugh, “I knew you would look lovely with my eggs inside you, but I had no idea just how delectable you’d be.” She twisted her head and realized she was sitting across his lap, still naked. Thrawn was shirtless and wearing black sleeping pants. He wasn’t looking at her face. Instead, his attention was focused on her breasts, which were even more tender than before.</p><p>She swallowed. “Thrawn. Ah,” she breathed. “Is it going to be like this every time you get me pregnant?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Thrawn was too enamored with her breasts to pay much attention to what she was saying.</p><p>“I mean, are you only going to fuck me every six months?” Myria’s voice held a hint of worry, and Thrawn looked up. He smiled.</p><p>‘Oh, my stars, her training was better than I could have dreamed.’</p><p>“Myria,” he kissed her gently. “Are you worried that you won’t be getting fucked regularly? Did you think I’d leave this,” he thrust two fingers into her, “little cunt empty until it was time to fill you with more eggs?” Myria’s face told him what was exactly what she’d thought.</p><p>“No, my darling wife. That cum you have inside you,” he jiggled her belly a bit. “Is there to provide nutrients for the babies and will leak out in a couple of weeks. Then I’ll fuck even more into you.”</p><p>“Weeks,” Myria’s voice whined, she couldn’t wait two weeks to feel his cock inside her again.</p><p>Thrawn kept her distracted with his kiss while he reached down next to him. He brought it up and began rubbing it along her pussy lips, causing Myria to gasp and look down.</p><p>Between her legs was a long, thick, dildo, ribbed, with an attachment to tease her clit. “I have many more toys like this for you, my darling wife. Do you want this in your pussy now?” He eased the head in an inch then pulled it out.</p><p>“Yes, Thrawn! Yes!” Myria hips rocked on the dildo, her back arched as Thrawn thrust it deep inside. The head of the fake cock kissed the mouth of her womb, holding it open just a bit but not going any further. The ridges rubbed her g-spot and massaged her insides.</p><p>Myria reclined across Thrawn’s arms as he buckled it into place, securing it against her. With a flick of a switch, the shaft began to swell and retract, the ridges moving along the shaft to provide extra stimulation.</p><p>Myria’s back arched again, thrusting her breasts up. Thrawn took advantage and leaned down, attaching his mouth to her nipple and sucking hard.</p><p>For a minute, Myria squirmed, the pleasure from her pussy at war with the pressure in her breast until suddenly it burst. Myria screamed as she felt milk spurt from her breast and fill Thrawn’s greedy mouth. Then she screamed again as the dildo began vibrating against her clit, triggering another orgasm.</p><p>Thrawn continued to drink from her as she climaxed, one breast quickly emptied, and he switched to the other. He continued teasing her with the fake cock, changing settings to keep her coming as he fed from his wife.</p><p>When her breasts were drained, he carefully removed the vibrator and lifted her off his lap, placing her on the bed. He angled himself to lay partially across her, his head pillowed on her breast. Myria’s hands tangled in his hair, pulling the strands then combing them down.</p><p>“Well, husband,” she asked sleepily. “Are you pleased with your bride?”</p><p>Thrawn smiled darkly and leaned up to kiss her. “Immensely pleased. Your cunt is stuffed with my eggs, your breasts are full of milk. Oh, these breasts,” he gave each nipple a quick nip and suck causing Myria to gasp in pain and squirm in pleasure. “I’m going to enjoy drinking from you during your pregnancy. And after these children are born, I’m going to suck your breasts dry as I fuck more eggs into you,” his fingers slipped inside her pussy and began stretching her. “Keeping them filled for the next batch of children.”</p><p>Myria smiled dreamily, “I can’t wait.” She drifted off to sleep, and Thrawn watched her. His friend’s daughter had moaned and writhed and begged to be fucked. She was raised in the xenophobic Empire and she orgasmed repeatedly on his alien cock. He chuckled, ‘Another satisfied husband of Matron Missy’s,’ was his last thought before he too succumbed to sleep.</p><p>Thrawn had arranged for the crew to have a week’s shore leave on a nearby recreation planet while he enjoyed his honeymoon. With his head resting on his wife’s breast Thrawn smiled. He was going to enjoy this week with his bride. He wondered what she would do if he pumped a load of cum into her ass. He couldn’t wait to find out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to make this a series since I want to go back and write Firmus and Analis’ wedding night. Plus, I have a feeling that Thrawn and Myria still have a lot of sexy escapades ahead of them. Please bookmark the series so you don’t miss any of the kinky fun. I’m currently writing on a lot of serious stuff, so I need to exercise my kinky muscles and have fun. Check back with me later in the fall too, I’ve outlined a Thrawn/Leia ABO story where Thrawn falls a little bit in love. But he’s still a manipulative kinky bastard.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>